


Корона Летнего Двора

by Etne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Elves, M/M, Эльфы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etne/pseuds/Etne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Меня послал за тобой король, - сказал Мерлин. - Он велел, чтобы ты переоделся в парадную одежду и явился в Тронный Зал. К нам едет посольство из Летнего Двора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корона Летнего Двора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Crown of the Summer Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40561) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Это перевод на русский язык прекрасного произведения astolat.
> 
> Перевод: Etne  
> Бета: Tokyo_number_13  
> От переводчика: всё хорошее - от беты, всё плохое - от меня (потому что я не всегда её слушала). Также хочу высказать специальную благодарность Yamamoto.

Поляна отлично простреливалась. Артур припал к земле, ожидая, когда из кустов появится олень, и тут раздался голос Мерлина, выкрикивающий его имя. Олень метнулся в чащу, но Артур резко вскинул арбалет и всё равно подстрелил добычу. Затем он выпрямился и свирепо уставился в сторону трещавших кустов. 

\- Мерлин, я же знаю, ты любишь оленину, - сказал он, пока тот продирался сквозь редкие заросли, и ещё с десяток потенциальных оленей исчезли, словно туманная дымка ясным утром. - Ты вгрызаешься в неё, чавкая, как свинья…

\- Неправда! – возмущённо воскликнул Мерлин.

…как свинья, - настойчиво продолжил Артур, – каждый раз, когда что-то остаётся от ужина. Так что вот этим вот жалким отростком, который у других людей называется головой, ты мог бы подумать, сопоставить причину и следствие и не заниматься откровенным вредительством, когда я охочусь. 

\- Меня послал за тобой король, - сказал Мерлин. Его тон однозначно давал понять, что он не собирается показывать недовольства на виду у Артура, а просто подождёт, пока тот не отвернётся. – Он велел, чтобы ты переоделся в парадную одежду и явился в Тронный Зал. К нам едет посольство из Летнего Двора.

\- К нам едут эльфы? – удивлённо переспросил Артур.- Ладно, ступай, подбери того оленя, и пошли.

Мерлин покосился на животное.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я его тащил? Я же весь перепачкаюсь в крови!

\- Точно, - ответил Артур. – Ты, в отличие от меня, весь перепачкаешься в крови.

\- Слушай, ты же в кожаных штанах и всё равно будешь переодеваться. А моя сменная одежда в стирке, так что если хочешь, чтобы я тебя сопровождал и чтоб всё выглядело солидно и всё такое…

\- Скорее уж я буду выглядеть дураком, у которого самый бесполезный в мире слуга, когда ты будешь стоять рядом, ухмыляясь и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, - бросил Артур. 

Он сунул Мерлину арбалет и колчан и взвалил оленя на плечо. Этому растяпе всё равно потребуется не меньше пары часов, чтобы доползти до Камелота с такой ношей, к тому же он наверняка умудрится потерять её по дороге. 

Он сбросил тушу на кухне, вызвав всеобщее восхищение. Там уже поднялся такой дым коромыслом, что Артур и правда начал верить, что к ним едут эльфы. 

\- Не понимаю, разве они не… магические? – спросил Мерлин, хватая таз и следуя за ним наверх. – Почему им разрешено, если… 

\- Поверь мне, отец выгнал бы их из королевства с превеликим удовольствием, - ответил Артур. Как только они очутились в его комнатах, он снял заляпанный кровью жилет, немедленно швырнул его в угол и принялся стаскивать сапоги, пока Мерлин наполнял таз водой, чтобы начать его обтирать. – Мы просто не можем так поступить. Эльфийское королевство – это не обычное место. Входы и выходы оттуда располагаются по всей Британии. Говорят, они есть даже в Ирландии! Оскорби их – и вот уже целая армия выходит из холма прямо у тебя в тылу. Мы даже вынуждены платить им чёртову дань, – мрачно добавил он, откидывая голову назад, чтобы Мерлин мог добраться до шеи и подбородка. 

\- Они за ней приехали?

\- Нет. Мы отсылаем дань к их воротам у Дэнбери Хилл каждый Самайн. Обычно на этом всё заканчивается. Не припоминаю, чтоб они когда-нибудь являлись сюда сами. А теперь дай мне рубашку… не эту, красную. 

Его отец уже пребывал в отменном настроении, сердито озирая подданных с высоты тронного возвышения. Придворные и слуги собирались в зале, возбуждённо перешёптываясь и переглядываясь.

\- Как думаешь, чего они хотят? – спросил Артур, усаживаясь рядом.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - ответил Утер. – Но это непременно будет нечто такое, чего мы не захотим им отдать. В этом я совершенно уверен. Мне доложили о семи всадниках. Никогда не встречался ни с чем подобным. 

Послышался стук копыт. До Артура доходили слухи об эльфийских лошадях, и ему очень хотелось выглянуть во двор, чтобы рассмотреть послов, но приходилось изображать официальное лицо государства. Он не мог позволить себе таращиться на гостей, будто какой-то неотёсанный мужлан. Однако это чуть не вылетело у него из головы, когда двери наконец отворились и эльфы вошли: семь рыцарей, облачённых в сверкающие на солнце доспехи, вооружённых длинными, покрытыми искусной гравировкой копьями. Возглавляющий процессию посол откинул капюшон, и все голоса в зале смолкли. В полной тишине он проследовал к трону, сопровождаемый трепетом тёмно-синего, точно полуночное небо, плаща.

Артур не совсем понял, почему все затихли. Эльф выглядел необычно, но ничего слишком уж нечеловеческого в нём не было: только заострённые уши и слегка бледный цвет лица, да длинная коса серебристых волос. Когда же он подошёл ближе, стало заметно, что глаза у него были поразительно синего цвета.

Посол низко поклонился и произнёс:

\- Приветствую тебя, Утер Пендрагон, владыка Камелота. Я лорд Элдрен из Дома Тераны, и я принёс тебе пожелания долголетия и славного правления от Летнего Двора. 

Несколько мгновений Утер молчал, и Артур бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. На лице отца застыло странное, неподвижное выражение. Артур сдвинул своё кресло, слегка задев трон, и оно исчезло.  
Утер прочистил горло и сказал:

\- Я приветствую тебя в Камелоте, лорд Элдрен. Как поживает король Таранис?

Эльф выпрямился и окатил их своим мерцающим взглядом.

\- Король Таранис скончался. 

***

Оказалось, что эльфы хотели нового короля, и по каким-то своим причинам, лежащим за границами людского понимания, они решили, что вместо того, чтобы разобраться между собой где-нибудь у себя, им нужно непременно сделать это на землях смертных. И по каким-то причинам, ещё дальше лежащим за границами понимания, они выбрали для этого Камелот. 

\- Если позволите, сир, - сказал Гаюс, когда Утер вызвал его в зал для совещаний, чтобы обсудить ситуацию, - мне кажется, им нужна нейтральная территория для того, чтобы принять решение. Нам неизвестны кандидаты на трон, но они, несомненно, обладают большой властью в своих землях. Возможно, у них нет такого уголка, где бы ни ощущалось влияния кого-нибудь из них. 

\- Но почему же Камелот? – воскликнул Артур. – Они ведь знают, что здесь запрещена магия и что им здесь не рады. 

\- Наверняка именно поэтому они нас и выбрали, - сказал Утер, задумчиво потирая подбородок. – Они получают истинно детское удовольствие, досаждая обычным смертным. Ты видел, как этот самодовольный выскочка околдовал целый двор безо всякой на то причины? 

Артур нахмурился, не понимая, что имеет в виду отец, но Гаюс закивал в подтверждение его слов.

\- Эльфийские чары могущественны, ваше величество, - сказал он. – Тем не менее, хоть они всеми силами будут стараться запутать нас и ввести в заблуждение, они не посмеют лгать открыто и не нарушат клятвы. Все наши легенды подтверждают это. 

\- Этого не достаточно, чтобы позволить им свободно разгуливать по королевству, - ответил Утер, а Артур добавил:

\- Однако вопрос не в том, можем ли мы рискнуть и удовлетворить их просьбу, а в том, можем ли мы рискнуть и отказать им. - Он взглянул на отца, и тот кивнул. – Если мы им откажем, и они направятся прямиком в Мерсию…

\- Чёрт бы их всех побрал, – пробормотал Утер.

\- Позвольте высказаться, сир, - сказал Гаюс. - Вы можете предложить им свои условия. Поклявшись их выполнить, они не смогут отступить.

\- И это позволит нам узнать, как сильно они хотят здесь находиться, - подхватил Артур. - Они могут о чём-то недоговаривать. Лорд Элдрен не произвёл впечатления очень общительного собеседника. 

\- Так и есть, несмотря на всю его лесть и тщательно подобранные слова. –согласился Утер. – Решено. Мы потребуем от них клятвы, что ни Камелоту, ни нашим интересам не будет нанесено ущерба. 

Он умолк, глядя на Артура. Тот предложил в ответ:

\- Может быть, нам стоит попросить их не нарушать наших границ и не пропускать неприятельские армии через свою территорию? Если бы нам удалось заставить их соблюдать эти условия в качестве платы уже после того, как они уйдут…

\- Это стоило бы практически всех неприятностей, которые они, несомненно, принесли с собой, - сказал Утер. 

Лорд Элдрен согласился на все их требования без малейших колебаний, и Артур пожалел, что они не попросили большего. Ещё больше он пожалел об этом, когда лорд Элдрен добавил:

\- Ваши земли не будут потревожены, ваше величество. До тех пор, пока Летний Двор пребывает в Камелоте, ни один враг из смертных не пересечёт его границы.

Его отец только рассеянно кивнул, словно не понимая, что под этим подразумевалось. Артур подался вперёд и спросил:

\- Вы хотите сказать, что вы остановите вторжение армии через любые земли, не только через ваши? 

Элдрен повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Артура, который тоже впился в него взглядом. Наконец, Элдрен снова подал голос:

\- Любой враг, попытающийся нарушить ваши границы, пока здесь находится Летний Двор, собьётся с пути, потеряется в тумане и никогда не отыщет верной дороги, будь это один человек или тысяча.

_Чёрт побери._ Артур взглянул на отца, у которого снова было отсутствующее выражение лица, протянул руку и дотронулся до его плеча. Утер вздрогнул и посмотрел на него так, будто только что очнулся. Артур снова повернулся к Элдрену.

\- У нас есть ещё одно условие, - твёрдо сказал он. – Больше никаких чар, пока вы остаётесь здесь, при дворе. 

Мгновение Элдрен молчал, затем промолвил: 

\- Да будет так.

И пока он произносил эти слова, его лицо менялось, словно со стекла смывали сажу и копоть: голубая радужка глаз раздвинулась и разделилась на три овала разных цветов, один в другом, вертикальные зрачки окружило золотое сияние, губы утончились и нос заострился, придавая лицу сходство с лисьей мордой, бледная кожа приобрела мерцающее сияние белого мрамора, а серебристые волосы – металлический отлив. 

\- Я сказал, никаких чар! – воскликнул Артур.

Элдрен посмотрел на него, моргнул – моргнул горизонтально! – и раскинул руки. 

\- Теперь вы видите меня таким, каков я есть, ваше высочество.

Его голос стал ниже и распадался на дюжину голосов одновременно, причиняя боль ушам. 

\- Смертные часто желают видеть нас в ином свете.

Утер застыл на троне, и Артур с огромным облегчением увидел, что он пришёл в себя и теперь пылал от ярости. 

\- Здесь мы предпочитаем видеть истину, - сказал король.

Элдрен поклонился, по-прежнему любезно, но было теперь что-то жуткое в том, как неестественно гибко он двигался, словно ива склонялась над водой и распрямлялась обратно.

\- В таком случае здесь мы обрели большую мудрость, чем при иных дворах, мой господин.

\- Именно поэтому вы оказали Камелоту честь своим доверием? – спросил Утер с изрядной долей сарказма.

Элдрен помедлил с ответом:

\- Ваше величество, мы объясним наши причины, если вы удовлетворите нашу просьбу.

Утер взглянул на Артура, его раздражение росло всё больше и больше. Артур в ответ пожал плечами. Если эльфы действительно собирались на время их пребывания в Камелоте удерживать врагов подальше от королевства, это означало, что всю следующую неделю или даже дольше король Суссекса Фрейдал не сможет посылать своих лазутчиков обстреливать южные форты, даже не потрудившись их как следует замаскировать. А значит, они смогут вывезти оттуда большую часть урожая. Может быть, даже усилить укрепления и увеличить патрули, пока эльфы не уберутся восвояси. 

\- Ваша просьба будет удовлетворена, - сказал Утер, переводя взгляд на Элдрена. – Мы приветствуем Летний Двор в Камелоте для выбора нового короля. А теперь объясните, почему выбор пал на нас.

Элдрен обернулся к эльфийским рыцарям. 

\- Ваши требования удовлетворены, Сэр Дианис?

Стоящий первым рыцарь снял свой шлем. У него было странное, безучастное лицо с почти женскими чертами, тёмная кожа, резко выступающие скулы и прямые тёмные волосы, отливающие красным и фиолетовым, и таких же цветов были круги в его глазах. 

\- Протокол соблюдён, - сказал он чистым и неожиданно высоким голосом. – Место выбрано. Пусть соберётся Летний Двор, и имена претендентов будут оглашены.

***

Внезапно снаружи раздался колокольный звон, но это был не сигнал тревоги, а радостные звуки, которые подхватили остальные колокола по всему городу. Окна в зале распахнулись настежь, и Артур увидел, как через весь двор к ним устремилось нечто вроде сияющей волны. Не успел он схватиться за рукоять меча, как эта волна ворвалась внутрь, и внезапно весь зал оказался залит ярким светом, в котором померкло пламя светильников, будто бы они внезапно очутились ясным полднем в открытом поле. Словно из ниоткуда, на столах появились сладко пахнущие, рдеющие фрукты, а покрывающую колонны резьбу сменили виноградные стебли, карабкающиеся вверх и сплетающиеся друг с другом. 

\- Во имя всех богов, что здесь… - начал Утер, поднимаясь с трона, и Элдрен обернулся к нему.

\- Летний Двор прибывает в Камелот, - сказал он. - И я призываю всех наследников королевской крови предстать перед Летним Троном и вступить в состязание за корону. Я вызываю Ардхиэля из Дома Рехана, принца Беззвёздной Ночи…

И как только он начал называть имена, в зале внезапно появилась целая толпа эльфов. Артур не мог разобрать, откуда они все взялись – добрая их половина просто возникла за колоннами, а кто-то вошёл через двери, которых не было мгновение назад. Весь чёртов зал начал выглядеть гораздо просторнее. 

Высокий эльф с зелёными волосами, несомненно, сам принц Ардхиэль, устремился вперёд на зов Элдрена. Он улыбнулся сэру Дианису и занял своё место. К нему присоединились ещё пять человек, все они выглядели в той или иной степени странно, а трое из них были женщинами! Моргана бросила на Артура насмешливый взгляд, и ему пришлось изо всех сил сдержаться, чтобы остаться бесстрастным в ответ. Он был уверен, что, достанься корона женщине, ему будут напоминать об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь. И неважно, что эльфы исчезнут через неделю, а он может прожить до ста лет.

Как только вперёд вышла последняя женщина, чьи волосы были полностью скрыты вуалью, но под вуалью, казалось, непрестанно шевелились, Элдрен смолк на некоторое время. Затем он сказал:

\- Мы должны вызвать ещё одного кандидата.

Все шестеро эльфов обернулись и посмотрели на него. Среди других эльфов послышался удивлённый шёпот. 

Элдрен взглянул на Утера, поднял руку и произнёс:

\- Вы спрашивали, почему мы выбрали ваше королевство. Только здесь последний кандидат может быть призван к Трону. Я вызываю сына короля Тараниса… - среди эльфов раздался гул возмущения и протеста, и Элдрен повысил голос: - сына короля Тараниса, именуемого перед Летним Троном Эмрисом …

Лязг и грохот, раздавшиеся за спиной, будто там столкнулись два рыцаря при полном турнирном облачении, заставили Артура подскочить. Он яростно уставился на побледневшего Мерлина, который только что уронил поднос с кувшином и кубками, и теперь красное вино растекалось по полу. Он не сводил с него глаз, пока Элдрен не закончил:

\- …и известного среди смертных как Мерлин.

***

Как только Элдрен закончил своё удивительное выступление, толпа эльфов буквально взорвалась возбуждёнными криками, что было на руку Артуру, который воспользовался моментом и немедленно завопил сам, схватив Мерлина за руку. 

\- Я ничего не знал! – в панике закричал тот в ответ, пытаясь освободиться. – Моя мама ничего не говорила про эльфов! 

Он ещё сильнее дёрнулся назад, когда рядом с Артуром встал Утер.

\- Итак, всё это время ты служил у меня и скрывал свою истинную натуру, - сказал король. 

\- Нет… Я… но… - залепетал Мерлин. 

\- Послушайте, вы оба! – воскликнула Моргана, вступая между ними. – Вы оба видели Гунит! Неужели она похожа на человека, который имеет дело с эльфами? - Она повернулась и положила руку Мерлину на плечо. - Мерлин, в конце концов, это не твоя вина. Уверена, у неё были причины молчать об этом. Если король Таранис бросил собственного сына, он не заслуживает никакого упоминания.

Мерлин взглянул на неё со смесью горечи и признательности, от чего Артуру захотелось отпихнуть Моргану подальше. Она добавила:

\- Он ведь совсем не похож на них, правда? С чего ему даже воображать себе подобное? Они сами определённо ничего про это не знали.

Артур обернулся взглянуть на эльфов, которые яростно спорили, и их голоса звучали как музыка и звон мечей одновременно. Это продолжалось, пока спор не был прерван глухим ударом, потом ещё одним, и ещё – сэр Дианис ударял об пол древком копья. 

\- Ваши возражения беспочвенны, - его голос ясно и отчётливо разнёсся по всему залу. – Летний Трон не явит себя, пока не соберутся все призванные наследники. И только так может быть завоёвана корона. 

Он повернулся и устремил кончик копья прямо на Мерлина, который попятился. 

\- Послушайте, это какая-то ошибка, - сказал он. – Я не хочу быть вашим королём.

Казалось, что половина эльфов набрала в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы снова начать спорить, но Дианис опять ударил копьём об пол. 

\- Король не выбирает трон, - произнёс он. – Трон выбирает короля. Выйди вперёд и займи своё место.

Мерлин посмотрел на дверь.

\- Хватит валять дурака, - заявил Артур, скрещивая руки на груди. - Если они не могут выбрать короля без тебя, ты обязан им помочь. Теперь давай, выходи. Очень сомневаюсь, что тебе надо опасаться, будто они на самом деле выберут тебя.

\- Звучит обнадёживающе, - фыркнула Моргана.

\- Да нет, это… действительно успокаивает, - сказал Мерлин, хотя он определённо собирался добавить что-то ехидное о том, каким образом Артур высказал свою утешительную мысль, однако вовремя вспомнил, что находится в Главном Зале перед королём. Артур ухмыльнулся: 

\- По крайней мере, это проясняет кое-что насчёт тебя. 

Мерлин сглотнул:

\- Проясняет?

\- Я слышал, что эльфам доставляет огромное удовольствие трепать людям нервы сверх всякой меры, - объяснил Артур и вытолкнул Мерлина вперёд.

Оказалось, когда эльфы говорили, что трон явит себя, они имели это в виду в несколько более прямом смысле, чем можно было ожидать: как только Мерлин очутился рядом с остальными шестью претендентами, снова раздался колокольный звон, а затем, в какое-то совершенно неуловимое мгновение, появился трон. Он не возник в облаке дыма и не материализовался постепенно из воздуха, ничего подобного. Вместо этого он просто оказался на противоположном конце зала, напротив трона его отца, и Артура охватило смутное чувство, что он был там всегда и всегда там останется, просто к нему переместились все остальные. 

\- Состязания начинаются утром, - объявил лорд Элдрен. – Принц Ардхиэль, назови того, кто будет сражаться от твоего имени.

Он обернулся к высокому зеленоволосому эльфу, который улыбнулся, протянул руку и произнёс:

\- Сэр Дианис из Дома Венита, рыцарь Теней и Сумерек, я призываю тебя сражаться за меня перед троном. 

Темноволосый рыцарь вышел и взял его за руку. Колокол ударил ещё один раз, низко и протяжно.

Остальные претенденты один за другим выбирали себе рыцарей, которые присоединялись к ним. Все - бойцы при полном вооружении, заметил Артур. 

\- Это нечестно! – зашипела Моргана. – За Мерлина некому сражаться, он даже не знает, что здесь происходит! Утер, ты должен вмешаться! Останови их, заставь их объяснить, что ему придётся делать…

\- Вряд ли это наша забота, Моргана, - король был бесстрастен. – Этот слуга уже не наш, а их подданный.

\- Артур! – Моргана бросилась нему, сверкая глазами. - Ты что, собираешься просто сидеть и смотреть?

Лорд Элдрен перевёл взгляд на Мерлина и сказал:

\- Эмрис, назови того, кто будет сражаться от твоего имени.

\- Ээээ, - выдавил Мерлин, вытаращив на него глаза. – Если… если у меня его нет, можно, я не буду состязаться?

Элдрен бросил на него презрительный взгляд и произнёс:

\- Назови своего избранника или сражайся сам.

Артур выступил вперёд, подальше от отца, и заявил:

\- Он выбирает меня.

\- Артур! – воскликнул Утер.

\- Я знаю, что я делаю! – сказал Артур и в три прыжка очутился внизу, у подножия трона, затем прошествовал мимо оборачивающихся вслед ему эльфов и приказал Мерлину: – Давай, называй меня!

\- Не собираюсь я тебя в это впутывать, - ответил тот и ужасающе оскорбительным образом махнул рукой в сторону тех шестерых, которых уже вызвали сражаться. - Ты только посмотри на них!

Артур уставился на него, практически лишившись дара речи от негодования.

\- А как ты сам собираешься выпутываться? Утопишь их в собственной крови? Заткнись и выбери меня, это приказ!

\- Артур, ты сию же секунду прекратишь это! – раздался окрик Утера.

\- Мерлин, выбирай меня немедленно. Я серьёзно! – решительно произнёс Артур и схватил его за руку. В тот же миг с мерлиновского лица исчезла упрямая гримаса. Сердце Артура колотилось как бешеное. На секунду ему даже показалось, что глаза Мерлина вспыхнули золотым сиянием, и колокол над их головой прозвонил прежде, чем тот успел закончить:

\- Принц Артур из Камелота, я призываю тебя сражаться за меня перед троном.

***

\- О чём ты только думал?! – прорычал Утер, захлопывая дверь в комнату позади тронного зала с такой силой, что в окнах задребезжали стёкла.

Моргана тоже подлила масла в огонь.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты совершил такую глупость, - заявила она.

Артур уже открыл рот, чтобы начать объясняться, но при этих словах замер и в изумлении уставился неё.

\- Ты же сама вопила как резаная, чтобы я что-то сделал!

\- Я просила тебя задержать их, чтобы придумать, как вытащить Мерлина из этого состязания! А не бросаться туда самому.

\- По крайней мере, тут у нас с Морганой совершенно одинаковое мнение. – произнёс Утер. – Ты должен выйти из состязания.

Артур полагал, что уже не может отказаться, но он также был уверен в том, что подобный ответ не устроит отца. Кроме того, он избегал смотреть на Мерлина. Ещё в зале, когда Утер в ярости приказал им обоим следовать за ним, Артура поразило, с каким трудом ему удалось отвести взгляд от Мерлина. Беда была в том, что Мерлин продолжал смотреть на него по-особенному. Такой же　взгляд встретил его на каменистом морском берегу, когда он очнулся с привкусом зелья на губах, в полной уверенности, что не проснётся уже никогда.

\- Отец, я знаю, что рассердил тебя, – сказал он. – И я прошу прощения за то, что действовал без твоего согласия, но только в последнюю секунду я понял, что за шанс нам выпал.

\- Шанс? – переспросил Утер.

\- Шанс посадить на эльфийский трон нашего союзника. Покончить с данью, которую мы им платим, и укрепить наши границы. Возможно, навсегда.

\- Погоди, что? – подал голос Мерлин. – Ты на самом деле… ты правда хочешь победить?

Теперь Артур мог взглянуть на него без всякого волнения: бессвязная речь смущала его гораздо меньше взгляда.

\- Ты совсем с ума сошёл? Я думал, ты просто пытался мне помочь!

Некоторое время Утер молчал, потом повернулся к сыну, игнорируя Мерлина:

\- И ты вообразил, что они примут его на троне?

Артур взглянул на Мерлина, на эти его локти, неуклюже выпирающие из мешковатого платья. Тот уставился в ответ с явным желанием убить его на месте.

\- Ну, - произнёс Артур, - не совсем так. Но он один из всего лишь семи кандидатов, и хоть какой-то шанс у него есть.

\- И поэтому ты рискуешь своей жизнью? – спросила Моргана. – Против этих воинов?

Ситуация начинала казаться Артуру обидной.

\- Все они состоят из плоти и крови, - отрезал он. – Отец, по крайней мере мы покажем нашему народу и соседним государствам, что не боимся выставить свои лучшие силы против их. Покажем, что мы вообще их не боимся.

Какое-то время Утер размышлял, облокотившись на спинку кресла, затем медленно выдохнул – это было хорошим знаком – и произнёс:

\- Я не могу так рисковать тобой.

\- У нас не было времени на обсуждение, - возразил Артур. Разумеется, под этим он подразумевал, что позволил бы сделать это другому рыцарю только через собственный труп. – Я сомневаюсь, что они теперь разрешат Мерлину выдвинуть замену.

\- Утер, ты не можешь всерьёз размышлять о том, чтобы позволить это, - вмешалась Моргана. – Ты даже не знаешь, в чем заключается состязанье. Да мы вообще ничего не знаем о королевстве эльфов!

\- Моргана, твои опасения не лишены основания, но бывают времена, когда обязанность короля – не только охранять то, что ему принадлежит, но и преумножать это на благо своего народа. – Утер кивнул Артуру. – Ты смог устоять перед эльфийскими чарами, которые многих одурманили. Это действительно наш шанс, его нельзя упустить.

Мерлин умудрился вновь обрести дар речи.

\- Может, я сказал это недостаточно громко, но я не хочу быть королём эльфов! – воскликнул он.

Утер обернулся и смерил его тяжелым взглядом. Мерлин слегка побледнел.

\- Я… Я же буду ужасным королём? – произнёс он тише и умоляюще посмотрел на Артура.

\- Честное слово, Мерлин, тебя будто на казнь тащат! – отозвался тот. – Я объясню тебе, что делать, если уж у самого не получится разобраться.

Моргана поднялась. Глаза ее метали молнии.

\- Поверить не могу, что ради собственной выгоды ты силой втянул Мерлина в эту авантюру!

\- Ради Камелота!

\- До сегодняшнего дня Камелот прекрасно обходился, не вмешиваясь в дела королевства эльфов!

\- Сейчас королевство эльфов вмешивается в наши дела, - сказал Утер. – Смена позиции в этом случае оправдана.

Он ещё раз окинул Мерлина с головы до ног презрительным взглядом и обратился к Артуру:

\- Посмотри, можно ли сделать из него более приемлемого кандидата.

Артур кивнул, и Утер вышел. Застонав от ярости, Моргана вылетела из комнаты вслед за ним.

\- Ну что, пошли, - сказал Артур, беря Мерлина за руку. – Мне кажется, нам придётся приложить некоторые усилия.

\- Нет, не придётся, потому что я этого делать не буду! – заявил Мерлин.

\- Нет, будешь!

\- Нет, не буду!

***

\- Пожалуйста, давай прекратим это, - жалобно попросил Мерлин, пока Артур натягивал на него через голову очередную рубашку.

До этого он долго копался в сундуках со старой парадной одеждой, и где-то среди нарядов шестилетней давности ему наконец-то стали попадаться вещи, которые не висели на Мерлине как на огородном пугале. Хотя все они были ему ужасно коротки, но, по крайней мере, садились в плечах, и швее было проще надставить рукава и штанины, чем сшить всё заново.

Артур отпихнул Мерлина на расстояние вытянутой руки и критически осмотрел результат:

\- Что ж, наград за красоту не жди, но хотя бы не опозоришь себя своим внешним видом.

\- Нет, опозорю, - взмахнул руками Мерлин. – Артур, ты же не всерьёз это затеял?

\- Разумеется, всерьёз. Неужели ты считаешь, что я просто выскочил вперёд и впутал себя и Камелот во всё это просто так, ни капельки не подумав?

\- Именно так я и считаю, - сказал Мерлин.

Артур бросил на него сердитый взгляд и высунул голову в коридор, крикнув, чтобы кто-нибудь позвал придворного портного.

\- Артур, слушай, ты не можешь просить меня это сделать! Я этих эльфов не знаю и знать не желаю. И меньше всего мне хочется становиться их королём. Кстати, они ясно дали нам понять, что я им тоже не нужен.

\- Разумеется, всё это им не по душе, - с пренебрежением ответил Артур. – Уверен, каждый из них уже выбрал себе претендента, а твоё появление только уменьшило их шансы.

\- Их король даже не захотел признать моё существование.

\- Что ж, - начал Артур и запнулся. Мерлин с перекошенным лицом смотрел себе под ноги. Артур подошёл ближе и положил руки ему на плечи, заставляя поднять взгляд. – Ещё больше причин доказать, как он ошибался.

Внезапно у Артура перехватило дыхание от того, как смягчился взгляд Мерлина после этих слов, как пронизывающе на него посмотрели необычайно голубые глаза. Мерлин накрыл его ладони своими. Они замерли, молча глядя друг на друга, но тут в дверь постучали. В комнату робко заглянул портной. Артур отдёрнул руки и попятился. Откашлявшись, он показал на Мерлина:

\- Ты можешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?

Когда на следующее утро они вышли на поле за замком, результат портновских усилий выглядел не совсем ужасающе: голубая с серебряным шитьём котта хорошо смотрелась на Мерлине. Накануне Моргана, скрепя сердце, одолжила им в помощь Гвиневеру. Теперь волосы Мерлина, признав поражение, лежали аккуратно.

\- Поздравляю, ты как следует принарядил своего жертвенного агнца, - язвительно бросила Моргана со своего места позади них.

\- Удачи, - прошептала Гвен с улыбкой.

\- Спасибо, Гвиневера, - значительно произнёс Артур и решил полностью проигнорировать Моргану.

Вперёд выступил Элдрен.

\- Первое состязание начинается. Пусть воины лорда Верхаэна и леди Мераудис выйдут на арену. Помните, вы можете взять с собой лишь то, что перед взорами собравшихся здесь свидетелей вручат вам лорд и леди, за которых вы сражаетесь

Оба воина вышли вперёд в сопровождении своих кандидатов на престол и… начали раздеваться. Артур замер.

\- Что ж, Артур, - сказала Моргана, глядя, как на эльфах остаётся всё меньше и меньше одежды, - по крайней мере, благодаря этому турниру твои подданные смогут увидеть тебя в новом свете.

Он посмотрел на неё, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Затем обернулся назад, потому что шум толпы становился всё громче и громче.

Избранницей лорда Верхаэна была женщина. Она только что сняла нижнюю сорочку, и то, что открылось всеобщим взорам, было весьма выдающимся. Стоящий рядом Мерлин тоже вытаращил глаза. Лорд Верхаэн подошёл к женщине, опустил руки ей на плечи и произнёс несколько непонятных, загадочно звучащих слов. Из его ладоней вырвался мерцающий серебряный свет. Он заструился вниз, окутывая её плечи и талию, и превратился в кольчужную рубашку без рукавов, длиной примерно до середины бедра и с глубоким вырезом. Некоторые эльфы зааплодировали.

Рядом леди Мераудис одела своего рыцаря в простое чёрное платье и теперь делала пассы руками, выколдовывая ему меч прямо из воздуха.

\- Мерлин, - резко окликнула его Гвен, когда два воина вышли на арену. Артур тем временем пытался наблюдать за боем, не натыкаясь при этом то на обнажённую женскую ногу, то на голую шею, открытую чуть ли не до пупка.

\- Да? – невнятно откликнулся Мерлин.

\- Мерлин, это значит, что Артур не сможет надеть доспехи или взять меч, если ты их не… сделаешь?

Артур оторвался от поединка и обернулся к Мерлину, который в ужасе уставился на него в ответ.

\- Фактически, если ты не сотворишь одежду из воздуха, Артур не сможет надеть ничего, - подвела итог Моргана.

***

\- Может, нам пойти и поговорить с лордом Элдреном, сказать, что ты отказываешься от участия? – тут же предложил Мерлин.

\- Заткнись и начинай тренироваться! – оборвал его Артур и потащил за собой к шатру, разбитому для них за турнирным полем.

\- Чего ты от него ожидаешь? –поинтересовалась Моргана, входя внутрь вслед за ними.

\- Он наполовину эльф! Наверняка у него внутри есть какая-то магия. Давай, пробуй! – бросил он Мерлину.

\- Не похоже, чтобы он с рождения знал, как её применять.

\- Я правда думаю, что тебе нужно выйти из состязания, - сказал Мерлин. – Может быть, я могу куда-нибудь сбежать…

Артур схватил его за плечи и припечатал к главному шесту, поддерживающему шатёр.

\- Мы ни за что не выйдем из состязания и не опозорим весь Камелот перед эльфийским двором. И если для этого мне придётся выйти и драться с их рыцарями голым, чёрт побери, я так и сделаю!

\- Очаровательный план, - произнесла Моргана. – Артур, тебе не кажется, что всё это зашло слишком далеко? Теперь ты заставляешь Мерлина применить волшебство…

\- Убирайся отсюда немедленно! – рявкнул Артур и отдёрнул полог шатра, недвусмысленно указывая на выход. Моргана всплеснула руками и вышла. Он махнул Мерлину: - Теперь… сделай что-нибудь.

Несколько секунд Мерлин просто стоял, а потом заговорил:

\- Артур, если… если я использую магию, а мы не выиграем…

Артур в нетерпении закатил глаза.

\- Мерлин, я не жду от тебя чудес. Сейчас меня бы устроила даже ночная рубашка. Оружие я могу выбить из рук у противника – уж это они мне не могут запретить.

\- Я имел в виду другое. Что, если мы не выиграем корону? Если я… если я на глазах у всех использую магию, тогда я не смогу… после этого мне придётся покинуть Камелот навсегда.

Артур медлил с ответом, а Мерлин не решался взглянуть ему в глаза. Его лицо покрыла мертвенная бледность, и от этого он впервые стал чуть-чуть похож на других эльфов.  
\- Нет, тебе не придётся, - наконец произнес Артур.

\- Но король…

\- Я сам вызвался сражаться от твоего имени. Если тебя обвинят в преступлении, у меня будет право защитить тебя в суде через поединок. Даже мой отец не сможет отказать мне в этом. С другой стороны, - добавил он многозначительно, - если ты можешь использовать магию и при этом отправишь меня в бой абсолютно голым…

\- Я вообще не хочу отправлять тебя в бой! – воскликнул Мерлин. – Ты принц Камелота! Ты не должен рисковать собой в этой грызне за чужую корону!

\- Уже поздно, - ответил Артур. - Кроме того, я делаю это ради Камелота.

\- Ты делаешь это только из своего потрясающего упрямства и чтобы покрасоваться.

\- Давно ли мы с тобой в последний раз беседовали о том, как правильно ко мне следует обращаться? – спросил Артур.

Мерлин скрестил руки на груди.

\- Теперь я принц эльфов и могу разговаривать с тобой, как хочу.

\- Ах вот как! – произнёс Артур, делая к нему шаг, но тут Гвен откинула полог шатра и сказала:

\- Артур! Они зовут тебя… в смысле, они зовут избранника Мерлина, так что…

\- Хорошо, - мрачно ответил Артур и вышел вслед за ней.

Принц Ардхиэль и сэр Дианис покидали поле. Сэр Дианис был облачён в полный сияющий доспех и сжимал в руке окровавленное копьё, которое, казалось, пылало на солнце. Другого рыцаря уносили на носилках, за которыми следовала охваченная тревогой леди, ещё одна претендентка на корону.

С противоположной стороны арены лорд Эалдрос, следующий рыцарь, начал раздеваться. Его кожу испещряли чёрные вытатуированные линии, но Артура больше волновало то, что в нём было почти семь футов росту. Он повернулся к Мерлину и принялся снимать доспехи.

\- Сначала попробуй создать кольчугу, потом меч, потом щит, ладно?

\- Я никогда не делал ничего подобного, - тихо произнёс Мерлин, отстёгивая наплечник Артура. Он бросил взволнованный взгляд на другой край поля. Следующая претендентка, леди Имантия, нараспев читала заклинание, её чистый голос звенел в воздухе, и внезапно прямо перед Эалдросом возник огромный двуручный меч.

\- Мерлин, - позвала Гвен. Она помогла снять панцирь и протянула руки, чтобы принять артуровскую кольчугу. – Мой отец всегда говорил, что выковать кольчугу – это всё равно, что выковать единственное звено и повторить его снова и снова. Если бы ты смог сделать хотя бы одно хорошее звено… - она тоже посмотрела на эльфийского рыцаря и смолкла, засомневавшись.

\- Понятно, - сказал Мерлин и сглотнул. – Одно хорошее звено.

Артур передал Гвен ножны с мечом и произнёс, уже чувствуя себя голым:

\- Эээ, тебе лучше пойти… и унести всё это.

Гвен вспыхнула, когда Артур принялся многозначительно развязывать завязки на рубахе.

\- Да. Верно! Я пойду… унесу.

Она повернулась и убежала.

\- Моргана смотрит? – вопросительно пробормотал Артур, снимая рубаху.

\- Нет… – пролепетал Мерлин в ответ.

\- Врёшь, да?

\- Да, - признался тот извиняющимся тоном. – Прости. На самом деле все смотрят. Даже эльфы.

\- Прекрасно, - ответил Артур, стаскивая сапоги. – Ты готов? Не хочу простоять час на всеобщем обозрении.

\- В любом случае вряд ли они дадут нам столько времени.

Артур рывком спустил штаны. Позади раздались одинокие аплодисменты. Он со злостью подумал, что это наверняка была Моргана.

Он встал перед Мерлином, который нерешительно положил ему руки на плечи, сделал глубокий вздох, зажмурил глаза и произнёс: " _Liadro_ ". Что-то крошечное и холодное легло Артуру на плечо – единственное звено.

\- Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но…

\- Просто замолчи, - оборвал его Мерлин, а потом он взглянул на Артура, и неожиданно его глаза вспыхнули золотом – точно отражение солнечных лучей.

Он повторил с нажимом: " _Liadro_ ", и внезапно кольчуга заструилась с плеч, звено за звеном, искрящиеся, возникающие ниоткуда, вниз по рукам вплоть до запястий, по груди, по животу, до самых колен, и даже кольчужный капюшон поднялся по шее, прикрывая голову. Кольчуга была практически невесомой и удивительно удобной: она облекла тело подобно тонкому шерстяному полотну, но нигде даже не коснулась кожи.  
\- Ты сделал её из паутины? – спросил Артур с сомнением в голосе, пропуская рукав между пальцами.

\- В конце концов, если хочешь её снять и отправиться драться голым… - начал Мерлин.

\- Сделай мне уже этот проклятый меч! – прервал его Артур. Толпа за ними безмолвствовала в ожидании.

Мерлин прикусил губу и попытался: глаза его снова вспыхнули золотом и потухли. Затем он попытал счастья с парой магических слов.

Лорд Элдрен многозначительно кашлянул.

\- Попробуй кинжал, он не такой большой, - пробормотал Артур.

\- Нет, дело не в этом, он пытается прийти, пытается появиться здесь, но это не я его сделал, так что, думаю, это не позволено, - протараторил Мерлин какую-то белиберду, а затем нахмурился и произнёс: " _Cetros_ " – и вместо клинка появилась шипастая булава.

\- Отлично, - сказал Артур, перехватывая её. Она была тяжеловата, как и любая булава, и блестела, будто позолоченная - на удивление безвкусно, - но это было в тысячу раз лучше, чем всё, на что Артур мог надеяться. Она могла пригодиться ему даже больше меча, потому что у лорда Эалдроса не было ни кольчуги, ни щита, а с большей дистанцией поражения у своего оружия он смог бы держать его на порядочном расстоянии.

\- Подожди! – воскликнул Мерлин и обеими руками ухватил его за левый локоть, хотя Элдрен уже звал рыцарей на поединок. – Будь осторожен, - добавил он, и Артур шагнул вперёд уже с золотым щитом, на котором была изображена серебряная чаша.

Когда он вышел на арену, границы которой были очерчены магическими светящимися линиями на траве, среди эльфов раздался шум. Лорд Эалдрос, прищурившись, холодно взглянул на него. Глаза у него были оранжево-зелёные.  
\- Ты пожалеешь о своей наглости, - прошипел он, когда они сблизились. Двигаясь стремительно, словно змея в броске, он тут же обрушил на него удар двуручного меча.

Артуру очень бы хотелось, чтобы первое испытание для его щита наступило не так быстро, однако тот выдержал, даже несмотря на то, что сила удара практически повалила его на колени. Посыпались искры, когда клинок соскользнул и задел его облачённую в кольчугу руку, и затем Эалдросу пришлось отскочить назад, чтобы избежать оборота булавы. Артур продолжал вращать её над головой – Эалдрос бы слишком высок, чтобы проскочить под ней.

\- У Мерлина не меньше прав на престол, чем у вашей леди, - выдохнул он.

\- Единственное, на что он имеет право, - крикнул Эалдрос, - это смотреть, как ты истечёшь кровью из-за его дерзости, потому что он посмел взять чашу на свой щит!

Он нырнул вниз и сделал выпад, метя в колени Артура. Чёрт, как же он был быстр! Артур успел только броситься на землю и увернуться, и увернуться снова, потому что, прежде чем у него появилась хоть малейшая возможность подняться на ноги, меч обрушился второй раз, опять буквально в волоске от него.

Артур воспользовался шансом и зацепил вонзившийся в землю клинок шипами булавы, а затем налёг всем телом, пытаясь раскрутить его и вырвать из рук противника. Меч выскользнул, поднялся в воздух и приземлился на другом конце арены, а Артур вскочил на ноги и направил булаву прямо в лицо Эалдросу, стараясь держаться между ним и оружием.

Эалдор припал к земле, втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, и внезапно пространство вокруг него замерцало, а тело словно разлетелось на части.

\- Что за чёрт! – воскликнул Артур. И тут на арене очутился тигр, который прыгнул прямо на него. Артур едва успел поднять щит, как клыки зверя пронзительно лязгнули о металл.

Под натиском огромной туши Артур упал на колени. Тигр ударил его когтистой лапой, зацепив кольчугу. Артуру пришлось держать щит обеими руками, чтобы не подпустить его ближе. Стиснув зубы, он с трудом приподнялся на одно колено, просунув второе под край щита для опоры. Выигранного места едва хватило для того, чтобы раскрутить булаву. Удар вышел неуклюжим, и при сложившихся обстоятельствах Артур не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести от того, что направил его в самое чувствительное место в паху.

Тигр взвизгнул человеческим голосом и отпрыгнул, сворачиваясь клубком, а Артур поднялся. Кровь текла по его ногам там, где когти вонзились в тело. Он убрал булаву за пояс, подобрал двуручный меч и с опаской подошёл к зверю. Чувствуя себя полным идиотом от того, что нужно было говорить с тигром, Артур замешкался, но приставил клинок к его горлу и всё же произнёс:

\- Сдавайся или умрёшь.

\- Да! Да, он сдаётся! – закричала леди Имантия. Она бросилась на арену и припала к тигру. Артур отдёрнул меч, чтобы случайно её не поранить. Зверь задрожал и снова превратился в Эалдроса, который с ненавистью смотрел на Артура, пока леди Имантия помогала ему с трудом покинуть арену.

Все жители Камелота разразились восторженными воплями, женщины замахали ему платками, и Артур победно вскинул руку, прежде чем покинуть поле боя. Даже его отец улыбался ему той широкой, довольной улыбкой, которая так редко появлялась на его лице. С другой стороны, Мерлин просто стоял у края арены, всем своим видом выражая облегчение, будто бы он был поражён тем, что Артур ухитрился не дать себя убить.

\- Можешь не восхищаться тем, что я только что победил ужасного, владеющего магий воина-эльфа, - бросил ему Артур.

\- Будто бы тебе нужно моё восхищение! – ответил Мерлин, потащив его к шатру. – Надо это промыть.

Очутившись внутри, он опустился перед Артуром на землю, чтобы взглянуть на его ногу.

\- Перед следующим боем сделаю что-нибудь на голени, - добавил он, поднимаясь и прикасаясь теплыми руками к его макушке. Затем снова опустился вниз, прикоснулся к ранам, оставленным когтями, и прошептал: " _Fealnoth_ ". Волна прохлады омыла ногу Артура, а затем поднялась вверх и пронеслась сквозь всё его тело, словно внезапный ветер в разгар летней жары. Боль от порезов успокоилась, каждый мускул расслабился, исчезли пот и грязь.

Разумеется, кольчуга исчезла тоже. Мерлин всё ещё стоял перед ним на коленях, глядя снизу вверх. Артур опустил на него взгляд, пытаясь вновь обрести способность мыслить, но тут в шатёр проскользнула Гвен с кувшином воды.

\- Ваше высочество, они уже начинают следующий… О! Простите… я не хотела… - смущенно забормотала она и бросилась вон.

Через мгновенье Гвен отогнула самый краешек полотнища, закрывающего вход в шатёр, и поставила кувшин, не заглядывая внутрь.

Артур осушил его почти целиком, пока Мерлин перевязывал ему ногу; затем закутался в плащ и вышел наружу, чтобы увидеть, как Сэр Дианис заканчивает разделываться с последним из семи воинов, ещё одной женщиной. Хотелось бы ему знать, что творилось в головах у всех этих ненормальных лордов, которые выставляли женщин сражаться вместо себя. Что это было за скопище трусов?

Дианиса это явно не смущало: его копьё три раза бросалось вперёд подобно змее и возвращалось, обагрённое кровью. Когда воительница оступилась, он выбил землю у неё из-под ног ударом древка под колени и замер, приставив остриё прямо к её горлу. Она подняла руки, сдаваясь, и Дианис помог ей встать.

Мерлин вышел, чтобы снова его вооружить. На этот раз он легко провёл руками от плеч до самых пят, целиком одевая его в кольчугу. Всё это время Артур смотрел прямо перед собой, стараясь не думать о том, что руки Мерлина делали с его ногами в эту самую минуту. Уголком глаза он заметил, что Дианис и Ардхиэль наблюдают за ними из своего шатра. Остальные эльфы тоже смотрели, молча, но пристально, причём раньше их с Мерлином не удостаивали такого внимания.

Артур взглянул через поле и с опозданием сообразил, что он собирается встретиться в бою с победителем первой схватки, избранницей лорда Верхаэна, леди Риенлис.

\- Мерлин! – прошептал он, опустив глаза вниз.

\- Что? – рассеянно отозвался тот, заканчивая наголенники.

\- Прекрати. Сними это с меня. Я не могу драться с полуобнажённой женщиной при полном доспехе.

Мерлин откинулся назад и возмущённо установился на него.

\- Я не собираюсь всё это снимать!

\- Нет, собираешься! – сказал Артур и попытался стащить кольчужные перчатки, но безуспешно. – Убери их!

Он помахал рукой перед носом Мерлина. Тот встал и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Нет!

\- Тогда я туда не пойду!

\- Ну и прекрасно! Я не хочу становиться королём!

Артур окаменел, глядя на него.

\- Это бесчестно.

\- А когда Эалдрос превратился в тигра и попытался сожрать тебя живьём, это было честно?! – воскликнул Мерлин. – Может, у неё есть свои причины, чтобы не надевать доспехи.

\- Но… - произнёс Артур и взглянул на свою противницу. Она разминалась с двумя узкими клинками, одетая лишь в тонкую серебристую кольчужную рубашку. – Чёрт побери, Мерлин, только посмотри на неё – да в ней меньше половина моего веса!

\- Мне плевать! – Мерлин сунул ему в руки булаву и щит.

\- Кстати, что это такое? – спросил Артур, указывая подбородком на чашу на щите. – Эалдрос от неё чуть в истерике не забился.

\- Не знаю, она там появилась случайно. Я просто хотел сделать для тебя щит, - Мерлин дотронулся до щита, но чаша осталась там, даже когда он взглянул на неё своим золотым взглядом. – Это как с мечом. Она просто… просто хочет здесь быть.

\- Какой меч? – переспросил Артур, но тут Элдрен вызвал рыцарей на арену.

Артур выполз оттуда десять минут спустя и с блаженством опустился в походное кресло, которое подсунул ему Мерлин.

\- И ты ещё хотел, чтобы я снял с тебя доспехи! – воскликнул тот, в спешке сдирая с него сильно покорёженную кольчугу.

\- Заткнись, - сдавленно пробормотал Артур, пытаясь остановить кровь из носа. – Ох! – это Мерлин наконец закончил.

\- Молчите, сир, это только усилит кровотечение, - произнёс Гаюс, присоединяясь к ним, и принялся осторожно ощупывать поврежденные места. Увы, их было много. Буквально все его прикосновения отзывались острой болью.

Гаюс покачал головой:

\- У вас сломан нос, ключица и по крайней мере три ребра, а левое плечо вывихнуто.

\- Спасибо, моя дорогая, - добавил он, обращаясь к Гвен, забрал у неё чистые тряпки и принялся вытирать кровь с его ног.

Кольчуга защитила Артура от клинков Риенлис (собственно, именно поэтому он всё ещё дышал), но у неё всё равно получилось дважды задеть его бедро там, где сбоку оставались разрезы.

Позади снова раздался голос Элдрена:

\- Пусть воины принца Ардхиэля и Эмриса выйдут на арену!

Мерлин вскинул голову:

\- Но Артур только что оттуда вернулся!

Элдрен бесстрастно ответил:

\- Состязание не ждёт. Твой избранник признаёт поражение?

\- Ну уж нет! – возмутился Артур. – Гаюс, вправь плечо и затяни чем-нибудь рёбра.  
Он взглянул на Сэра Дианиса - принц Ардхиэль добавлял к его доспехам дополнительную броню, а копье всё ещё было испачкано в крови.

– Мерлин, ты сможешь сделать мне нагрудник? Он понадобится против его копья.

\- Осторожней с ним, - сказала Гвен. – Оно магическое. Я имею в виду, оно по-настоящему магическое, а не просто сделано с помощью магии. Ох, я неправильно объясняю! Ардхиэль не наколдовал Дианису оружие и доспехи, то есть он не наколдовал всё целиком. Перед началом первого боя у Дианиса уже была кольчуга и копьё, а Ардхиэль просто добавил ещё кое-что.

\- Я думал, это не позволено… Ааа! – закричал Артур. Это Гаюс вправил ему плечо.

\- Лучше без предупреждения, - извинился тот. – Я не могу ничего поделать с ключицей, и эти раны надо перевязать. - Он поднял голову и увидел, что к ним с угрожающим видом приближается Элдрен. – Сир, вы уверены?

\- Дайте, я попробую, - Мерлин встал перед Артуром и, растопырив пальцы, снова положил ладони ему на грудь. Золотое сияние, отражение могущественной силы, вспыхнуло в его глазах.

Артур сглотнул. Он должен быть бояться и ненавидеть магию, однако вместо этого, затаив дыхание, ожидал её прикосновения. Не прошло ещё и трёх поединков… да что там, даже утро ещё не закончилось, а он уже страстно желал снова ощутить её.

И вот Мерлин отворил магическую плотину. Перед напором прохладного могучего потока боль отступила, как отступает ночная тьма перед лучами солнца. Золотой свет наполнил тело Артура точно чашу, и он почувствовал, как дрогнули внутри его кости, срастаясь в местах переломов, и как закрылись его раны. Он неуверенно разомкнул ресницы, не помня, когда успел зажмуриться. Мерлин качнулся вперёд - глаза полуприкрыты и все еще отливают расправленным золотом, - и Артур вскочил, чтобы поддержать его.

\- О! – вырвалось у Гвен, и Артур сообразил, что он, чёрт возьми, снова был голым, и открыт всеобщим любопытным взглядам.

\- Мерлин! – прошептал он, пытаясь отвернуться от трибун.

\- Да, конечно, - ответил тот нетвёрдым голосом и снова всунул его в кольчугу, причём, как показалось Артуру, довольно неаккуратно.

Элдрен замер в нескольких шагах от них, весь его вид выразил внезапную озабоченность. Он осторожно кашлянул.

\- Поединок объявлен. Готов ли твой воин?

\- Я готов, - ответил Артур и попытался усадить сползающего вниз Мерлина в кресло.

\- Подождите! – воскликнул Мерлин, поднимая голову. – Почему Дианис может пользоваться своим копьём?

\- На арену можно взять всё, что сможет пересечь её границы, - произнёс Элдрен. – Копьё Люнет само выбирает место для сражения.

\- Раньше вы этого не говорили! – возмутился Артур. – Значит, я просто мог бы взять свой меч…

\- Твой выкованный смертным клинок не смог бы попасть внутрь круга, - презрительно ответил Элдрен.

Мерлин с усилием выпрямился. Глаза его опять вспыхнули магическим светом, и, схватив Артура за руку со словами: "Тогда попробуй это!", он опустил его ладонь в деревянную чашу для умывания, которую держала Гвен. Вода в ней уже была розоватой от крови.

\- Что ты делаешь? – начал было Артур, но Мерлин заставлял его погружать руку все глубже и глубже. Глубже, чем на самом деле была чаша! Наконец его пальцы сомкнулись на чём-то твёрдом и холодном. Он медленно вытащил меч. Вода струилась вниз по клинку, тяжелыми сверкающими каплями срывалась с рукояти.

Гвен в изумлении посмотрела на оружие, потом – на деревянную чашу, которая снова выглядела как самый обыкновенный предмет обихода.

\- Вот! – довольно сказал Мерлин и повалился назад. Артур еле успел подхватить его одной рукой, потому что в другой сжимал меч. Мерлин вцепился в него и улыбнулся счастливой и удивлённой улыбкой, отчего у Артура мгновенно пересохло во рту.

\- Он мокрый! – заставил он себя выговорить, потому что иначе... иначе…

Мерлин насупился:

\- Он был на дне озера! Хватит ныть! - он попытался оттолкнуть Артура, что само по себе было глупо, потому что он держался на ногах только благодаря его поддержке. – Иди и возвращайся с победой.  
Усилием воли Артур заставил себя как можно скорее усадить его в кресло. Ему не хотелось выпускать Мерлина из рук.

\- Если получится, постарайся, чтобы он не свалился в обморок ко всеобщему удовольствию, - попросил он Гвен и отправился на схватку с Дианисом.

Где-то через полминуты Артуру стало совершенно ясно, что его ждёт грандиозное поражение. Дианис вёл себя осторожно: он проверял радиус поражения его меча и искал уязвимые места в его доспехах. Только поэтому бой ещё не закончился. Артур попробовал пару выпадов, и, по сравнению с нечеловеческой скоростью Дианиса, про Эалдроса и Риенлис можно было смело говорить, что они стояли столбом на месте. Копьё двигалось так быстро, что Артур даже не мог уследить за ним глазами. Если он пытался парировать выпад с одной стороны, в тот же миг получал удар с другой.

Помрачнев, он отступил на несколько шагов, чтобы выиграть немного свободного места, выбросил шлем и щит за пределы арены и скинул кольчужный капюшон. Если он собирался превратить эту бойню хоть в какое-то подобие поединка, гораздо больше защиты ему сейчас нужны были скорость и хороший обзор.

По крайней мере, меч лежал в ладонях удобно. Не просто удобно, а правильно, и у Артура промелькнуло нелепое ощущение, что он рад находится в его руках. Затем Дианис возобновил атаку. Повинуясь скорее инстинкту, чем рассудку, Артур практически вслепую сделал ответный выпад. Копьё и меч скрестились. Что ж, ему удалось парировать хотя бы один удар! Он крутанулся в сторону, следуя за острием меча, и чуть не задел Дианиса при обратном выпаде.

Эльф отпрыгнул назад и припал к земле, а Артур был рад освободившемуся пространству. По крайней мере, у него хоть что-то получилось, и даже если он проиграет, это будет не так унизительно. Он бросил быстрый взгляд назад: Мерлин, собравшись с силами, поднялся и с побелевшим лицом наблюдал за схваткой. Гаюс и Гвен поддерживали его с двух сторон.

Не так уж всё и плохо, раздражённо подумал Артур, и тут же упал на землю, уклоняясь от направленного в него копья. Просто от отчаяния он попытался ударить по ногам Дианиса, вскочил и тут же снова оказался на земле, лежа на спине и пытаясь сообразить, что же произошло. Несколько последних секунд полностью вылетели из его сознания. В ушах звенело, в глазах двоилось.

Меч хотел, чтобы он немедленно ушёл влево. Вскочив, Артур именно так и поступил. В следующее мгновенье копьё Дианиса опустилось на то место, где он только что лежал.  
Артур отстранённо подумал, что, может быть, ему стоило самому принимать решения в схватке, а не слушаться собственного меча. Эта мысль благополучно осталась позади благодаря тому кувырку, который ему пришлось сделать, чтобы избежать следующего выпада.

Меч бросил его вперёд, в ближний бой. Дианису пришлось перехватить копьё обеими руками и поднять его перед собой, чтобы блокировать посыпавшиеся один за другим удары. Отдача от каждого них отзывалась в плечах Артура острой болью. Ему казалось, что он бьёт молотом по наковальне, а не сражается на турнире.

Дианис стремительно увёл копьё вбок и сделал выпад. Артур опять ушёл вниз, но меч тут же бросил его в перекат и вверх, на ноги. Он увернулся, отводя следующий удар, и немедленно ударил в ответ. Это заставило Дианиса отступить на несколько шагов. Волна вздохов прокатилась по трибунам, где сидели эльфы.

Меч хотел тут же броситься за Дианисом, но Артур едва мог двигаться. Он припал к земле, пытаясь перевести дыхание, и мысленно пробормотал извинения. Его тошнило после пропущенного удара, задевшего голову, - цена, заплаченная за снятый шлем. Но у него было преимущество перед Дианисом в силе и весе, и если бы ему только удалось…

Перед глазами мелькнуло взявшееся буквально из ниоткуда копье. Артур нырнул под него, отводя мечом, и грудь в грудь столкнулся с Дианисом. Он продолжил двигаться, оттесняя противника к краю площадки. С большим трудом у Дианиса получилось высвободить руку. Он упёрся затянутой в металл ладонью Артуру в подбородок, запрокинул ему голову и нанёс три резких удара рукоятью копья под дых, отбрасывая его назад. Артуру показалось, что в него трижды врезался железный таран. Он едва устоял на ногах, сглотнул, пытаясь подавить подступающую к горлу тошноту, и, пошатываясь, отошёл к краю арены, восстанавливая равновесие.

Он сомневался, что сможет выдержать ещё одну атаку. Он даже не мог заставить руки двигаться, чтобы поднять меч, хотя тот неистово кричал у него в голове. Каким-то чудом ему это всё-таки удалось. Он вспомнил о поздних ночных тренировках, когда ему хотелось рыдать от усталости, но голос отца говорил учителю: "Вы недооцениваете его силы. Артур, ещё раз!" Каким бы невозможным ни казался приказ, выполнить его было легче, чем заставить отца изменить своё мнение.

Медленно и тяжело он поднял меч и приготовился к атаке. Дианис начал приближаться, но замешкался и остановился в нескольких шагах. Своим чистым высоким голосом он произнёс:

\- Ты храбро сражался. Признаёшь ли ты своё поражение?

Одна только мысль о том, что он сможет присесть на землю, стоила всех земных сокровищ. Артур покрепче перехватил рукоять меча.

\- Нет, - ответил он.

Дианис отступил на шаг назад и слегка подбросил копьё в руке, приготовившись метнуть его.

\- Артур! – в ужасе закричал Мерлин.

Дианис взглянул на него и перевёл взгляд обратно.

\- Я спрошу у тебя ещё один раз.

\- Мой ответ по-прежнему "нет", - сказал Артур сквозь стиснутые зубы и замер в ожидании.

Дианис кивнул, отсалютовал ему копьём и, сделав два быстрых шага, метнул его через арену. Артур начал раскручивать меч перед собой за мгновение до того, как копьё покинуло руку Дианиса, и когда оно достигло его, ударил.

В этот миг… у него не было слов для сравнения. Может, так должна была выглядеть молния, ударившая в землю у его ног. Весь мир замер, беззвучный, наполненный ослепительным белым сиянием, и ему пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою волю и ещё немножко сверх того, чтобы только устоять на ногах. Ему казалось, что он попытался остановить снаряд катапульты голыми руками. Меч зазвенел точно колокол, и он закончил взмах, отклоняя копьё в сторону, всего лишь на несколько дюймов, не больше. Остриё с лёгкостью пробило кольчугу и прочертило обжигающую линию по левой руке, прямо на уровне сердца. Сила броска была такова, что копьё вонзилось в землю лишь на другой стороне арены.

Артура окружила абсолютная тишина. Меч продолжил движение, и он рухнул вслед за ним на колени, уперевшись одной рукой в землю. Только клинок помог ему не упасть окончательно. Его трясло как в лихорадке, и мысли быть не могло о том, чтобы пошевелиться. Затем его отец – его отец, который не произнёс ни единого слова ободрения ни на одном из турниров, где он сражался, - закричал: "Артур! Артур, вставай!", и привычка сделала то, что оказалось не под силу его воле. Опираясь на меч, Артур поднялся на ноги. По его руке текла кровь.

Дианис стоял совсем рядом, безоружный. Он взглянул Артуру в глаза и произнёс:

\- Выпущенное в цель, копьё Люнет не может промахнуться.

В ответ Артур услышал собственные слова:

\- Тот, кто идёт в бой с Экскалибуром, не может быть побеждён, пока не побеждён его дух.

Он в изумлении захлопнул рот, удивляясь, откуда взялись эти речи, посмотрел на меч – на Экскалибур – и понял, что они были чистой правдой.

Артур глубоко вздохнул, направил остриё клинка на горло Дианиса и спросил:

\- Ты сдаёшься?

Тот склонил голову, изящно, несмотря на доспехи, и произнёс:

\- Я сдаюсь.

\- Слава всем богам! – пробормотал Артур, бессильно опуская меч, и протянул Дианису руку для рукопожатия.

Дианис замер. По трибунам пронёсся шёпот, и кто-то выкрикнул:

\- _Dianys, inrahil!_

\- _Idreath mehelin tannar?_ \- спросил тот ледяным тоном, изменившись в лице.

Никто не ответил. Тогда Дианис повернулся назад, подошёл к Артуру и пожал ему руку. Артур взглянул на трибуны и ухмыльнулся:

\- Если они говорили, что тебе достаточно слегка меня подтолкнуть, чтобы выиграть, то они были правы.

Не то чтобы Дианис по-настоящему улыбнулся, но выглядел он так, словно если и рассматривал когда-нибудь в своей жизни хотя бы отдалённую возможность это сделать, то это случилось именно сейчас.

\- Это состязание не только в воинской доблести, но и в воинской чести, - сказал он. – Меня не интересует половина победы.

Он склонил голову и покинул арену, направляясь к Ардхиэлю, а трибуны разразились ликующими криками. По крайней мере те, где сидели подданные Камелота. Эльфы выглядели совсем притихшими.

Артур осторожно поковылял к краю арены, где Мерлин уже стряхнул поддерживавшие его руки Гаюса и Гвен и бросился к нему навстречу. В итоге они оба очутились на земле.

\- Ох! – произнёс Артур.

\- Нет, это я должен говорить "Ох", - заметил Мерлин, придавленный его весом.

Подбежавшая Гвен протянула руку и помогла Артуру подняться на колени. К ним приблизился Элдрен, чьё лицо превратилось в совершенно безэмоциональную маску.

Артур даже не попытался встать на ноги, он просто поднял голову и спросил:

\- Что? Нужно ещё с кем-то драться?

Элдрен скользнул по нему ничего не выражающим взглядом и обратился к Мерлину, который всё ещё валялся на земле.

\- Твой воин одержал победу на арене. Завтра утром тебе достанется честь выйти из испытания последним.

\- Выйти последним из какого испытания? – спросил тот, приподнимая голову.

\- Из второго, - ответил эльф и удалился.

Артур с открытым ртом глядел ему вслед.

\- Не может быть!

\- Так и знал, что это была плохая идея! – сказал Мерлин и уронил голову обратно.

***

Артур провёл в ванне целый день - по крайней мере то, что от него осталось после того, как он набрался сил и наконец добрался из шатра в свои покои. Болело всё. Он даже хотел попросить Мерлина снова применить свою магию, но тот отрубился прямо на земле внутри шатра, и его пришлось тащить обратно в замок как мешок с картошкой. Он даже не пошевелился, когда Артур велел положить его на свою кровать.

По приказу Артура двое слуг беспрестанно бегали с вёдрами, вычёрпывая холодную воду и доливая вместо неё кипяток прямо из огромных кухонных котлов. Спустя несколько часов, глубоко вздохнув, он наконец вылез из ванны – розовый с головы до пят. Во всём теле по-прежнему чувствовалась боль. Глубокий порез от копья на руке горел огнём, несмотря на то, что Гаюс наложил швы, смазал его лечебной мазью и перевязал. И сегодня Артур уже достаточно пересиливал себя, вновь и вновь поднимая руки, чтобы сражаться, поэтому он просто плюнул на ночную рубашку, сдвинул лежащего поверх покрывала Мерлина к краю и скользнул под одеяло обнажённым. 

Вечером наверняка будет пир. Он был уверен, что отец не упустит такой возможности отпраздновать победу, и в любой другой день сам бы с радостью присоединился к нему. Однако сейчас ему ничего не хотелось больше, чем пролежать целую неделю, не двигаясь. Артур закрыл глаза и мгновенно провалился в сон.

За окном брезжил молочно-серый свет занимающегося утра, когда он проснулся в восхитительном тепле, без единого напоминания о боли, сжимая Мерлина в своих объятиях. Исчезла даже боль от раны на руке. Он приподнял повязку и обнаружил под ней чисто затянувшийся, уже побелевший шрам.

\- Так лучше? – раздался рядом сонный голос.

\- Гораздо, - ответил Артур и с головой зарылся в подушки. И только тогда он сообразил, что лежит в постели голый и обнимает Мерлина.

\- Ты снял свои ботинки перед тем, как залезть под одеяло? – спросил он, торопливо выскакивая из кровати, пока у Мерлина не появились какие-нибудь глупые мысли.

\- Не знаю, - ответил тот, высовывая растрепанную голову из вороха постельного белья и моргая. 

Оказалось, что всё-таки снял. Артур запнулся о них, потянувшись за рубашкой, которая лежала в изножье кровати.

\- Вставай, - сказал Артур, натягивая её. – Уже почти утро, мы проспали всю ночь. Не понимаю, почему никто не позвал нас на пир. 

Тут он заметил, что вся мебель в комнате была странным образом передвинута к двери, полностью её забаррикадировав. Он нахмурился и взглянул на Мерлина. 

\- Я не специально! – воскликнул тот, защищаясь. 

Артур закатил глаза.

\- Если ты хочешь оставаться на хорошем счёту у моего отца, это делается не так. А теперь расчисти дверь.

Мерлин посмотрел на завал и сверкнул глазами - яркая вспышка в полумраке комнаты, - и мебель послушно расползлась по своим местам. 

\- Нам обязательно нужно вставать?

На мгновение Артур представил, как он возвращается в тёплую постель, где вокруг него обовьются Мерлин и мягкий золотой свет. У него пересохло в горле, и он отвернулся налить себе воды. 

\- Да, - бросил он через плечо. – И тебе надо вымыться, так что можешь воспользоваться моей ванной.

Мерлин немножко повздыхал и постонал, но в конце концов вылез из кровати. Артур слишком поздно сообразил, что за зрелище его ожидает. Он торопливо отошёл к окну и выглянул наружу, чтобы не смотреть, как Мерлин снимает одежду и залезает в ванну, всё ещё полную воды со вчерашнего дня.

\- _Mialthos_ , - произнёс тот, вздохнул и откинул голову назад. Артур обернулся и увидел поднимающийся над ванной пар.

\- И ты всегда так умел? – спросил он с негодованием.

\- Ну да, - сонно ответил Мерлин.

\- И почему я тогда мылся в холодной воде в феврале?

\- Ээээ… - Мерлин открыл глаза и с беспокойством взглянул на Артура. – Ты сказал, что в королевстве не хватает дров, и их нельзя использовать на всякие…

\- Не вижу, чтобы ты использовал дрова.

\- А как бы я это объяснил?

\- Ты мог бы сказать мне правду.

Мерлин отвёл взгляд, плечи его поникли. 

\- Сказать правду означало… уйти отсюда, - тихо произнёс он. 

Артур помедлил с ответом:

\- В некоторых странах короли платят волшебникам.

\- Не в Камелоте.

Пока Мерлин сушился у камина, в дверь робко постучали – это пришёл портной с ещё одной перешитой рубашкой. На этот раз Артур не стал надевать кольчугу, однако оставил при себе Экскалибур. Ему нравилось держать ладонь на рукояти меча, хотя, возможно, это мечу нравилась его ладонь на своей рукояти. 

Гвен тоже заглянула, чтобы помочь им собраться.

\- Вас хочет видеть король, - шепнула она Артуру, поспешно приглаживая им волосы и ловко расправляя складки на их одежде.

Когда они пришли в его покои, Утер обнял Артура за плечи, не в силах сдержать улыбку. 

\- Ты оправился от ран? – спросил он и слегка встряхнул сына от избытка чувств. 

\- Похоже, магия эльфов иногда может быть полезной, - Артур взглянул на Мерлина. 

Король тоже бросил на него взгляд, ледяной, от которого Мерлин вздрогнул и занервничал. 

\- Никаких дурных последствий от её применения? – продолжил Утер. – Ты уверен?

\- Да, отец, - сказал Артур и, конечно, не стал уточнять, что магия показалась ему тем, к чему он мог бы легко привыкнуть. – Отец, вчера во время турнира Элдрен сказал, что этим утром состоится ещё одно состязание, но ничего не объяснил…

\- Эльфы держат рот на замке. Всё, что они сказали вчера на пиру - одни красивые слова и ничего больше.

\- Возможно, они поняли, что ты хочешь посадить на их трон марионетку, и этот план не вызвал у них восторга, - вмешалась Моргана.

\- Довольно, - одёрнул её Утер. 

\- С другой стороны, - продолжила она без малейшего замешательства, - вчера я имела удивительно познавательную беседу с сэром Дианисом. Полагаю, никому из вас не пришло в голову поинтересоваться, почему все претенденты на трон и их избранники противоположного пола?

Артур нахмурился.

\- Это не так. Дианиса выбрал принц Ардхиэль, и они оба мужчины. 

\- Сэр Дианис, точнее, дама Дианис – _женщина_ , тупица ты этакая, - сказала Моргана.

\- Дианис не женщина! – возмутился Артур. – Уж это я точно знаю, ведь вчера утром я с ним дрался! 

\- Зато вчера вечером я принимала с ней ванну!

Все уставились на неё в изумлении. 

\- И с её стороны было очень любезно объяснить мне, - Моргана скрестила руки на груди, - что избранник победительницы становится принцем-консортом. А избранница победившего претендента, - она перевела взгляд на Артура, – королевой. Так что они были слегка удивлены, когда ты влез в соревнования. Но не волнуйся, уверена, из тебя получится прекрасная Королева Эльфов.

Спустя несколько мгновений Мерлин рискнул поинтересоваться:

\- Значит, теперь мне можно бросить это состязание?

\- Нет! – воскликнул Артур.

\- Ужасно польщён, что ты хочешь на мне жениться, но лично мне это хорошей идеей не кажется. 

\- Всё это совершенно не смешно! 

\- Вынуждена с этим не согласиться, - подала голос Моргана. 

\- Моргана! – взревел Утер. 

\- Почему ты кричишь _на меня_?! Ведь это не я позволила жадности и гордыне затуманить мне голову! Я предупреждала вас, не стоит ввязываться в то, чего вы не понимаете…

В дверь постучали, и они разом замолчали. В комнату заглянула Гвен, быстро поклонилась и, явно волнуясь, сообщила:

\- Прошу прощения, ваше величество, но эльфийский двор собирается во дворе. Они седлают лошадей и, кажется, хотят начать следующее состязание за пределами замка.

\- Артур… - начал было Мерлин, но тот сгрёб его за шиворот и приказал:

\- Выезжаем! Мы… потом что-нибудь придумаем. Если бы это нельзя было как-то обойти, они просто не разрешили бы нам участвовать, - и он потащил протестующего Мерлина за собой во двор.

Все эльфы уже были в сборе и покидали замок. Разумеется, они никого не предупредили заранее и вообще обошлись безо всяких объяснений, поэтому большая часть дворцовых обитателей толпилась во дворе, провожая их недоумёнными взглядами. 

\- Сир! – обратился к Артуру сэр Кай, встретив его у выхода. – Я пошлю с вами людей, они сейчас вооружаются. 

\- Отлично, - сказал Артур и вздёрнул Мерлина к себе в седло.

Они поскакали за эльфами к опушке леса, росшего в некотором отдалении от замка, - чтобы не давать укрытия неприятелю при возможной осаде, в пределах ста ярдов от городских стен деревья были вырублены. Эльфы спешились и расположились полукругом на траве, словно собрались здесь на пикник. Вторую половину поляны они оставили для двора Камелота. В центре стоял Элдрен в окружении ещё семерых мужчин и женщин, одетых в зелёные одежды и в большинстве своём зеленоволосых и зеленоглазых, так что они практически сливались с деревьями. Один эльф держал в руках жёлудь, у остальных было по семечку: остролиста, берёзы, рябины, омелы, боярышника и яблони. 

\- Леди Мераудис, у вас право первого выбора, - произнёс Элдрен, и она выступила вперёд. 

\- Каким это образом проигрыш даёт тебе право первого выбора? – тихо возмутился Артур, не отрывая гневного взгляда от Элдрена.

Мераудис выбрала семя рябины и опустилась на колени, чтобы посадить его в землю. Затем она поднялась и вскинула руки вверх. Её мертвенно бледные щёки вспыхнули пурпуром от напряжения, и через некоторое время земля зашевелилась, пропуская крохотный зелёный росток, который потянулся к солнцу. Дыхание с трудом вырывалось у неё из груди, а юное деревце росло и росло ввысь, пока, наконец, не остановилось, достигнув её роста, и не выпустило несколько пробных веточек, покрытых нежными зелёными листьями. 

Остальные претенденты следовали один за другим. У всех у них получилось вырастить побеги, у кого-то выше, у кого-то ниже. Омела, которая выросла у Верхаэна, оказалась лишь пучком из нескольких веток на ветвях берёзы, но все эльфы ей зааплодировали, потому что на ней созрело несколько настоящих ягод. 

Наконец, настал черёд Ардхиэля. Он замешкался, выбирая, но в итоге оставил Мерлину жёлудь, взяв себе яблоневое семечко. Когда он посадил его в землю и простёр над ним руку, его волосы, казалось, начали развеваться сами по себе. В тот же миг на свет показался побег. Было не похоже, чтобы Ардхиэль с чем-то боролся. Скорее, лицо его было спокойно и сосредоточено, пока дерево тянулось вверх, выпуская ветки, листья и цветы. От яблоневого запаха Артуру захотелось прилечь и вздремнуть на солнышке, желательно в приятной компании. Это был запах первых летних деньков, а затем, когда некоторые цветы опали, листья потемнели, а на ветвях появились первые яблоки, в воздухе повеяло началом осени. Словно целое лето прошло перед глазами, и плоды успели созреть, налиться соком и подрумяниться. 

Ардхиэль отступил назад, оставляя среди остальных деревьев яблоню, убранную одновременно цветами, листьями и плодами, и склонил голову, принимая аплодисменты.

Артур взглянул на Мерлина, который медленно подошёл к последнему эльфу, высокому мужчине с резкими чертами лица, и взял у него из рук жёлудь. Эльфы перешёптывались друг с другом, наблюдая за ним. Хотя они говорили на своём языке, Артуру не нужно было понимать слова, чтобы разобрать их тон: лёгкое веселье, приправленное хорошей толикой насмешки. Мерлин опустился на колени и слегка вдавил жёлудь в землю, не став его закапывать. Затем он встал и уставился вниз с растерянным видом. 

Артур подошёл к нему – если кому-то хотелось его остановить, они могли попытаться! – и зашептал:

\- Что ты делаешь? Просто заставь его расти!

\- Он не хочет! – прошипел Мерлин в ответ. – Это не обычный дуб. Он какой-то странный, он ещё не готов. 

\- Наколдуй ему больше времени! Эта яблоня выглядит лет на десять, не меньше.

\- Но мне кажется… - беспомощно произнёс Мерлин, глядя вниз на жёлудь, - мне кажется, ему нужна зима.

Артур наградил его тычком.

\- Вчера я чуть не умер от руки женщины, а ты тут стоишь, не в состоянии вырастить дерево!

\- Посмотрел бы я, как ты его вырастишь! – пробормотал Мерлин, затем вытянул руку вперёд и сосредоточился.

Внезапно дыхание Артура превратилось в облачко белого пара, а трава вокруг жёлудя пожухла и покрылась сверкающим инеем. Это продолжалось всего несколько секунд, но жёлудь зашевелился. Он раскололся, головка отпала, и показался крошечный зелёный росток с корешками, которые, словно белые червячки, устремились в землю. Он чуть-чуть вытянулся, а затем его листья пожелтели, покраснели, наконец, побурели и опали. Вокруг послышались сдавленные смешки. 

\- Мерлин! – прошипел Артур.

\- Заткнись! – бросил Мерлин странным голосом. Артур взглянул на него и увидел, как от напряжения на его шее вздулись жилы. – Это нелегко! 

Землю под голым коричневым побегом снова покрыла изморозь, затем она растаяла, и побег пустил новые ростки, превратившиеся в пару веточек. Он рос не так, как остальные деревья, не за один всплеск магической энергии; вместо этого он чуть-чуть вытягивался, потом останавливался, и на нём появлялись новые ветки. Листья распускались и опадали, снова появлялась изморозь, он опять подрастал. Им пришлось отступить назад, чтобы освободить ему место. 

Мерлин вытянул обе руки, как будто он держал в них не только побег, но и сам окружающий его воздух. Теперь это был четырёхлетний дубок, только-только начавший превращаться в настоящее дерево. Мерлин остановился и перевёл дыхание, устало опустив руки; затем поднял их снова, его глаза затопило золото, и дерево опять начало расти. 

В мгновение ока промелькнули зима, весна, лето. Трава под деревом пожухла и тут же стала зелёной, и, хотя листья вновь покраснели и опали, смех совершенно прекратился. Годы начали сменять друг друга с пугающей быстротой, и Артуру пришлось схватить Мерлина за плечи и оттащить назад от стремительно растущего дерева. Мерлиновские глаза, казалось, ослепли от струящейся сквозь них силы, его кожа пылала жаром под ладонями Артура.

Ствол дуба становился толще, ветви раскидывались вширь, распускающаяся листва оборачивалась яростной вспышкой алого пламени – Артур никогда ещё не видел такого красного цвета, - прежде чем побуреть и в тот же миг зазеленеть снова. Среди листьев зажужжали насекомые, и пара мелких пичуг, вылетевших на поляну, приземлилась в ветвях. Мгновение – и там было гнездо, затем яйца, затем крохотные, жадно раскрытые клювики, и вот уже пять птиц упорхнули обратно в лес.

В вышину дуб уже обогнал рябину и даже берёзу, кора его покрывалась морщинами. Ещё год, и ещё один, и вот он уже был выше яблони. Ещё один оборот - и жёлуди посыпались с его ветвей, следующий год – и земля под ним зашевелилась, раздвигаемая несколькими маленькими росточками.

\- Длань былого и грядущего, - один из эльфов позади них тихо произнёс слова, смысла которых Артур не понял.

Затем Мерлин содрогнулся и начал падать прямо ему в объятья. Артур подхватил его на руки и унёс прочь, а дуб за спиной тянул к солнцу горделивые ветви.

***

Что-то удивительное творилось с Мерлином. Казалось, его кожа источала сияние, словно золотой свет скрывался внутри его тела. Даже когда Артур внес его под крышу замка, спрятав от солнечных лучей, в чёрных волосах продолжали вспыхивать отблески золота. 

Мерлин неразборчиво забормотал, цепляясь за артуровскую рубаху. Распахнув ногой дверь в свои покои, Артур опустил его на кровать. За его плечом возникла встревоженная Гвен, держа наготове кувшин воды. Мерлин в беспамятстве отпихнул протянутую ему чашку и беспокойно заметался по простыням, при этом в самых лихорадочных его движениях была какая-то почти болезненная грация.

\- Что с ним происходит? – спросила Гвен.

\- Платок! - потребовал Артур. Он смочил его водой и вытер Мерлину лоб. Тот выгнулся дугой от влажного и холодного прикосновения, но на его лице не было следов испарины. 

\- Я позову Гаюса, - предложила Гвен, и Артур не стал возражать, хоть ему и не хотелось, чтобы Гаюс сейчас был рядом. Причину этому он и сам толком не мог назвать. Он отпустил её, потому что не хотел, чтобы она тоже была рядом. Артур хотел остаться с Мерлином наедине. И как только дверь закрылась, Мерлин открыл глаза и поднял на него взгляд – тот самый мерцающий эльфийский взгляд, трёхцветный: золото, небесная лазурь, снова золото.

\- Твои глаза… – начал Артур и смолк, потому что Мерлин подался вперёд и обхватил его лицо ладонями. 

\- Артур, - позвал он задумчиво и настойчиво одновременно. Тот сглотнул.

\- Ты не в себе, - стараясь не повышать голоса, он отстранился и попытался отвести руки Мерлина. Тот нахмурился, но не отпустил его. Внезапно Артур почувствовал, как невидимая сила опрокидывает его на кровать. Лишь в последнее мгновенье он успел выставить вперёд руки, чтобы не упасть прямо на Мерлина, и вздрогнул от удивления – все завязки на его одежде начали развязываться сами собой. 

\- Мерлин! – воскликнул он. – Это ты?.. Что я спрашиваю, конечно, это ты делаешь! Прекрати немедленно. Это приказ!

Тут Мерлин рассмеялся ему в лицо и притянул вниз для поцелуя.

Артуру показалось, что он тонет в солнечном свете. Одежда соскальзывала с него всё быстрее и быстрее, ботинки с глухим стуком приземлились за кроватью. Затем неведомая сила перевернула его на спину, и над ним склонился Мерлин – уже обнажённый, глаза безумные, полыхающие магией. Каждый удар сердца, медленный и тяжёлый, отдавался в груди, словно он стоял на поле боя, наблюдая за приближающимся неприятелем. Но сейчас это был Мерлин, его глупый, неуклюжий, ни на что не годный Мерлин, с торчащими волосами и дурацким носом, и с его нелепым ртом, который прижимался к его собственному в череде пугающих поцелуев. 

Артур упал на подушки, стиснув его за плечи и глотая магию из этого невозможного рта. Кожа Мерлина так ярко светилась под его пальцами, что это сияние просачивалось сквозь них, окрашивая их контуры розовым. Было совершенно ясно, что Мерлин не в себе, и он собирался его оттолкнуть и как следует встряхнуть, чтобы привести в чувство. Он подался назад в тщетной попытке перевести дыхание, а Мерлин начал целовать его шею, поднимаясь к подбородку. Артур не мог с ним справиться – нечто пугающее и могущественное возникало под его ладонями, сила, взывающая к нему без слов, сила, ему неподвластная. Мерлин снова прошептал его имя, и заполнившая его голос страсть отозвалась внутри Артура так, словно была его собственной. Возможно, она и была его собственной. Вспыхнув, он понял, что к его члену, вздрагивая, прижимается чужой горячий член. Мерлин нежно потёрся носом о его щёку, а затем, со странно удивленным выражением на лице укусил его за нижнюю губу. Артур отпрянул, ощутив во рту солёный привкус крови, и увидел ярко-красный след на мерлиновских губах. Всё тело его содрогнулось от нового, непонятного ощущения. Лишь мгновение спустя он осознал, что его пронизывает наслаждение невиданной ранее силы. 

\- Мерлин, - задохнулся он и громко закричал, когда тот укусил его снова.

Прежде чем зубы Мерлина прихватили – сильно, почти до боли - его твердеющий сосок, они задели тонкий шрам подмышкой. О, очень тонкий, очень старый шрам в очень чувствительном месте – по члену прокатилась сладкая судорога.

Когда Мерлин касался его кожи, с его пальцев и губ срывались искры магии, потрескивающие, словно кончики волос в грозу, и эти крохотные электрические разряды заставляли Артура выгибался, приподнимая бедра над кроватью. Артуру казалось, что все законы его тела были переписаны. Всё, что делал Мерлин, было безумно, бесконечно хорошо – и опасно. Так же опасно бывает сильное опьянение, когда не чувствуешь тела и можешь обжечься, даже не заметив этого. 

Мерлин сомкнул губы на его члене, дразня его, посасывая; он даже слегка прихватил зубами кожу. Артура била дрожь – он впился зубами в собственную руку, пытаясь заглушить крики, а второй рукой судорожно вцепился в волосы Мерлина и не разжимал пальцев, пока тот не выпустил его член изо рта. Головка мягко ударилась о живот, оставляя блестящие следы слюны. Мерлин поднял на него лихорадочный, сверкающий взгляд и подался вперед, раздвигая его ноги. Артур замер, раздираемый ужасом и судорогой желания. Казалось, на секунду он забыл, как дышать. Он никогда… Но мысль о Мерлине _внутри_ , о Мерлине, пронзающем его магической силой, заполняющим ей всё его тело – Артур содрогнулся и раскрылся, потому что было невозможно сопротивляться этой пламенной стихии, неодолимой, выходящей за пределы смертного мира, и было невозможно сопротивляться Мерлину, который шептал его имя, прижимаясь к коже губами. 

\- Да, - сказал Артур, - да, - выгибаясь вперёд и стискивая побелевшие пальцы на спинке кровати, когда Мерлин вошёл в него. 

Мгновение он не чувствовал ничего, кроме раздирающей боли, а затем магия смыла её и весь окружающий мир, обрушившись на него, точно огромная морская волна, затопив его самого и всё вокруг. Он закричал. Это было невозможно вынести. Он должен был это вынести. И ещё он кричал, потому что это неминуемо должно закончиться, и тогда станет ещё тяжелее. 

Артур подавался навстречу каждому неровному толчку, сопровождаемому беззвучными стонами Мерлина, чувствуя, как оба они несутся навстречу чему-то дикому и невообразимому. В исступлении он простонал его имя, и Мерлин, всхлипнув, рывком раздвинул его ноги еще шире. Бёдра и спину свело от напряжения, и – да! – именно этот проблеск обычной человеческой боли был ему нужен, чтобы время остановилось и схлопнулось в один пронзительный миг, у которого не было, да и не могло быть конца.

Тысячу лет или несколько мгновений спустя, когда разум его дрейфовал, погружённый в невиданный доселе покой, Мерлин подал голос. 

\- Артур? – позвал он жалобно и испуганно, и это привело Артура в чувство.

Сам он ещё не мог произнести ни звука, поэтому просто погладил его по щеке, дотронулся до губ и нежно водил пальцами по его шее до тех пор, пока ужас не покинул его лица. Мерлин поцеловал его ладонь, запястье и почти с удивлением потянулся ко рту. Тогда Артур запустил пальцы в его волосы, рассеянно отметив, что они, кажется, умудрились немного отрасти, и начал вдумчиво и медленно целовать - так, что каждый поцелуй казался слаще вина. 

Артур уже начал постепенно приходить в себя, как раз настолько, чтобы сообразить, какой слащавый оттенок всё это принимает, и тут Мерлин прошептал:

\- У тебя… Тебе не больно?

Такая манера обращения, словно Мерлин боялся, что даже слишком громкая речь может потревожить его, показалась ему ужасно обидной. Он осторожно потянулся, всё ещё ощущая в теле слабую пульсацию, но никакой боли не было, лишь её слабый отголосок, точно приятная усталость в мускулах после долгой, но приносящей удовлетворение работы.

\- Нет, - ответил Артур. – А теперь сделай мне ванну.

И вытолкал Мерлина из постели.

Тот наколдовал ванну поистине устрашающих размеров, и Артур решил, что не видит никаких причин, почему бы им не воспользоваться ею вместе, пока вода была горячей и чистой. Когда они туда залезли и как следует вымылись, не жалея мыла, Артур заметил, что вода вовсе не собиралась остывать и по-прежнему была прозрачной. 

Тело, казавшееся почти невесомым, наполнилось теплом. Усталость мешалась с удовлетворением. Он нежился в воде, раскинув руки и переплетя ноги с мерлиновскими, хотя тот и продолжал искоса бросать на него испуганные взгляды с другого края ванны, точно думал, что если он будет отводить глаза достаточно быстро, Артур ничего не заметит.

\- Уж поверь, Мерлин, _ты_ мне никакого вреда причинить не можешь, - бросил он раздражённо. – Хватить пялиться на меня так, словно я фарфоровая тарелка, которую ты только что грохнул на пол и теперь боишься, нет ли где трещин. 

\- Да, извини, - ответил Мерлин и тут же украдкой бросил на него ещё один взгляд. – Нет, это не то! – воскликнул он, защищаясь. – Я сейчас посмотрел не потому, что беспокоюсь, а потому, что ты… - он смолк и залился румянцем. 

\- Аааа, - протянул Артур. Он пнул Мерлина под водой. – Вымой мне ноги. 

В ответ Мерлин чуть было не завёл свои обычные жалобы, но передумал и молча взял в руки мыло. Когда его пальцы медленно заскользили по икрам Артура и осторожно коснулись нежной кожи под коленками, тому показалось, что это было не самое мудрое решение с его стороны. Или очень даже мудрое. Да, в самом деле, он всё больше убеждался в том, что это было просто блестящее решение.

\- Можно… Можно мне… - больше Мерлин ничего из себя выдавить не смог. 

\- Знаешь, Мерлин, с превеликим удовольствием хочу тебе сообщить, что я всё ещё могу нещадно поколотить тебя, когда мне этого захочется, - предупредил его Артур, которому решительно надоели все эти проволочки.

\- Да-да, хорошо, - торопливо произнёс Мерлин и скользнул руками выше. 

Артур откинул голову назад, дыхание его участилось. Он ещё не… не обдумывал то, что случилось. Всё произошло слишком быстро. Теперь, вслед за осторожными пальцами, скользящими по его бедрам, в памяти начали восстанавливаться детали. Он обвил Мерлина ногами и притянул его ближе. Под сомкнутыми веками проносились воспоминания и ощущения: вкус кожи, смешанный со вкусом пота и магии, прерывистое дыхание Мерлина, когда тот входил в него, и как они двигались точно единое целое, и звук собственного голоса.

Звук собственного голоса…

Охваченный невыразимым ужасом, Артур поднял голову и произнёс:

\- Мерлин, когда… ну, когда мы были вместе… кто-нибудь… - он остановился и проглотил комок в горле. – К нам никто не пытался зайти?

Пальцы, поглаживающие его бёдра, застыли, а на лице Мерлина отразился точно такой же ужас. Они оба, как по команде, посмотрели на дверь. Она была закрыта и забаррикадирована шкафом и сундуком, но, похоже, кто-то… пытался её открыть. Артуру показалось, что что-то такое неясное всплывает в памяти.

\- Может быть, это был Гаюс? – со слабой надеждой предположил Мерлин, но Артур начал припоминать звон доспехов и чьи-то крики в коридоре.

\- О Боже, - выдохнул он.

\- Как только я выйду из этой комнаты, меня тут же приговорят к смерти, - сказал Мерлин с дрожью в голосе.

На секунду Артур представил, что они просто никогда отсюда не выйдут. Мерлин мог бы колдовать им еду, раз уж у него получилось вырастить дуб, и не пускать никого внутрь. 

\- Вряд ли ты умеешь стирать память? – спросил он без особой надежды. 

\- Я… понятия не имею, как это делать.

\- Ладно, - сказал Артур. – Давай побыстрее покончим с этим.

\- Может быть, чуть-чуть попозже?

\- Прямо сейчас! – воскликнул Артур и выпрыгнул из ванны.

Итак, они вытерлись, оделись и, исчерпав тем самым всё, что могло отсрочить страшный момент, выглянули наружу. Их ждал сюрприз: в коридоре не было никого, кроме Сэра, то есть Дамы Дианис, стоящей у их двери с копьём наизготовку. Она оглядела их с ног до головы, кивнула, развернулась и ушла, не проронив ни слова. Мерлин недоумённо захлопал глазами, глядя ей вслед:

\- Что это было?

\- Она не позволила им выломать дверь, - объяснила Моргана, когда они пробрались в её комнаты, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. – Вы вели себя _очень_ громко, - добавила она Артуру с бессердечным удовлетворением в голосе. - Твой отец чуть не вызвал всю стражу. 

Мерлин испуганно всхлипнул.

\- Тогда она сообщила, чем вы там с Мерлином занимаетесь, - продолжила Моргана, потому что сердце у неё точно было из камня, - и что вас нельзя прерывать, потому что иначе вы оба можете умереть. Хотя ещё она сказала, что Мерлин, скорее всего, просто раздавит любого, посмевшего зайти внутрь. Или обратит в руины весь замок.

Артур слушал, не веря своим ушам.

\- Ты доволен? – спросила она. – Всё ещё упорствуешь в своём желании посадить его на трон или наконец-то задумался над своим блестящим планом?

\- Слишком поздно! – воскликнул Мерлин. – Теперь я должен победить, потому что мне точно потребуется армия. 

Моргана одарила его полным сочувствия взглядом, что, с точки зрения Артура, было не очень справедливо.

\- Для начала вам нужно как следует одеться, - сказала она. – Пир начинается через час.

***

Мерлин наколдовал им парадную одежду в красных и бледно-золотых тонах. На груди снова возникло изображение чаши, но на этот раз с обернувшимся вокруг неё драконом, что само по себе не могло более действенным образом сподвигнуть Утера на жестокое убийство. Тем не менее, Мерлин уклончиво пробормотал: "Не могу её убрать", и Артур не стал настаивать. В глубине души ему самому хотелось это надеть. Он пристегнул ножны с Экскалибуром, и вместе с Мерлином они спустились в главный зал. Двери распахнулись сами собой, и эльфы разом обернулись. Впервые некоторые из них склонили головы в приветствии, когда они проходили мимо. 

Утер уже восседал на троне. Он впился в Мерлина неподвижным взглядом, в котором без труда угадывалась жажда крови. Артур был совершенно уверен, что его отцу каким-то чудом удавалось держать себя в руках, только чтобы не терять лица перед вражеским двором. Затем король посмотрел на Артура, и в этом взгляде с не меньшей лёгкостью читалось, что если тот и в самом деле провёл весь день, предаваясь мужеложству со своим извращённым, практикующим магию прислужником эльфийского происхождения, то для всех будет лучше, если в обозримом будущем его сын не обмолвится об этом ни единым словом. 

Своей тёплой атмосферой и непринуждёнными застольными разговорами ужин больше походил на генеральное сражение, разворачивающееся в самом сердце зимней бури. Не помогли улучшить обстановку и те несколько визитов, которые эльфийская знать нанесла королевскому столу – эльфы поздравляли Мерлина с тем, что его магические способности вступили в полную силу. По всем признакам он сотворил с деревом нечто выдающееся, потому что теперь они называли его лордом Эмрисом, а некоторые снова упомянули длань былого и грядущего. Артур решил, что это была какая-то специальная эльфийская метафора для обозначения магии. Он не понимал, чем один вид магии отличается от другого, но об этом конкретном виде эльфы были, несомненно, очень высокого мнения. Настолько высокого, что это заставило их проявить вежливость, или, по крайней мере, то, что они понимали под вежливостью, хоть это и было, по мнению Артура, ничуть не лучше их прежнего поведения. Вечер обернулся сущим кошмаром, когда к их столу подошла леди Солирис.

\- Прошло много времени с тех пор, как мы в последний раз видели повелителя былого и грядущего, - сказала она и, к негодованию Артура, бросила на Мерлина трепетный взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц. 

Затем, лукаво взглянув на самого Артура, она добавила: 

\- До моего слуха дошло, что после этого вам нанесли поражение не на поле битвы, а на любовном ложе. И кто, обычный смертный?! Что за удивительное самообладание в столь юном возрасте! 

Мерлин поперхнулся. 

Утер медленно повернулся к леди Солирис. Казалось, он не мог до конца поверить в то, что она произнесла подобное вслух. Артур и сам был потрясён, ведь эти слова раздались в пределах досягаемости мгновенно навострившихся ушей, принадлежащих доброй половине королевского двора. Эта женщина что, не обладала ни крупицей благоразумия?

Видно, и правда не обладала. Она беспечно склонилась к Мерлину и произнесла, не давая себе труда хоть немного понизить голос:

\- И так как у вас нет собственного Дома, я возьму на себя смелость предложить вам присоединиться к Дому Тиенлы, если у вас нет иных планов на эту ночь перед финальным испытанием. Ибо сказано неоднократно, что упражнения в плодоносных силах приятны богам Священной Рощи.

Когда Артур понял, о чём она вела речь, его кулаки сжались от внезапно нахлынувшей ярости. 

\- Вы делаете Мерлину непристойные предложения?! – прорычал он.

Она моргнула, в сапфирово-розовых глазах промелькнуло удивление. Затем лицо её прояснилось. 

\- О нет, я имела в виду не только лорда Эмриса, - произнесла она, прежде чем он успел выдохнуть, и тут же пояснила: - Разумеется, мы приглашаем вас обоих.

Она обернулась и взмахнула рукой, указывая на свой стол, за которым две дюжины эльфов, женщин и мужчин, наблюдали за ними с нескрываемым интересом. Некоторые отсалютовали им своими кубками. 

Из горла Утера вырвался короткий неконтролируемый хрип, подлокотник трона под его пальцами скрипнул. Артур не посмел обернуться, даже когда Моргана, сидевшая по другую руку от короля, сделала глоток вина и закашлялась. 

\- Спасибо, но… - тут голос Мерлина осёкся.

\- Эту ночь он будет бодрствовать в одиночестве, - процедил Артур сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

\- В таком случае я желаю вам обоим удачи завтра в Священной Роще, - леди Солирис одарила его лучезарной улыбкой и уплыла обратно к своему столу. 

Хотя никаких приглашений на оргии больше не последовало, урон уже был нанесён. Когда унесли остатки ужина и столы опустели, Утер невыразительно приказал им проследовать в комнату за тронным залом. Артур расправил плечи и пошёл за отцом, игнорирую взгляды Морганы, которые очень ясно говорили: "Я тебе, конечно, сочувствую, но если бы ты меня слушал, ничего этого бы не случилось". 

Пока стража не удалилась, плотно закрыв двери, Утер сохранял ледяное молчание. 

\- Я не знаю, надеяться ли мне на то, что ты попал под какие-то неестественные чары, или на то, что ты просто потерял рассудок, - наконец произнёс он. 

\- Вы хотели всего этого не меньше, чем он! – разумеется, Мерлин с поразительной точностью выбрал наихудший момент для того, чтобы вмешаться. 

Утер развернулся. 

\- Больше ни слова! – рявкнул он. 

\- Что касается тебя, - добавил он, обращаясь к Артуру, - если ты забыл о собственном достоинстве, я не дам тебе забыть о твоём долге перед королевством. Доложи капитану, что тебе полагается шесть ударов плетью. Я полагаю, это послужит хорошим напоминанием.

Артур окаменел. 

\- Слушаюсь, сир.

Больше сказать было нечего. 

\- Если кто-нибудь хоть пальцем тронет Артура, я его убью! – воскликнул Мерлин.

Они разом обернулись, но план Артура заткнуть Мерлина до того, как это сделает его отец, дал трещину. Слова застряли у него в горле, когда он увидел засверкавшие золотом мерлиновские глаза и услышал раздавшееся в воздухе зловещее потрескивание. 

\- Не смей вмешиваться, – отрезал Утер. – В следующий раз, если ты заговоришь без разрешения…

\- Что? – перебил Мерлин. – Что ты со мной можешь сделать?

Артур никогда не обращал внимания на то, каким высоким был Мерлин. Сутулый, тощий – вот каким он его видел. И, уж конечно, его манера держать себя даже не стоила упоминания. Но сейчас он распрямился во весь рост, и его окружило золотое сияние, словно тело его было всего лишь полупрозрачным сосудом с заключённым внутри магическим огнём, отблеск которого проступал во взгляде, просвечивал через его кожу. 

На мгновение Утер потерял дар речи, и Мерлин продолжил:

\- Вы хотели этого. Вы хотели власти, вы её получили, и не смейте винить за это Артура, а не то я…

\- А не то что? Что ты сделаешь? 

Глаза Мерлина вспыхнули.

\- А не то я дам ему другой трон, лучше, чем в Камелоте, и вам придётся искать себе другого наследника! 

У Артура было как раз достаточно времени, чтобы успеть пережить невыразимо ужасное ощущение, что _Моргана была права_ , прежде чем он бросился между Мерлином и Утером и перехватил отцовскую руку, потянувшуюся за мечом. 

\- Мерлин, заткнись, это приказ! Отец, послушай, он не виноват, что родился таким идиотом, который так же легко теряет голову от магии, как и от выпивки, – Артур сочинял на ходу и одновременно пытался повернуться так, чтобы целиком загородить Мерлина от отцовских глаз. – Он не понимает, что говорит. Важно то, что план – наш план – работает. Иначе эльфы не начали бы проявлять к нам уважение.

\- Уважение?! – воскликнул Утер.

\- Конечно, их представления о приличиях оставляют желать лучшего, но ещё вчера утром они даже не удосуживались взглянуть на него, не то что делать ему какие-то предложения. По крайней мере, некоторые из них теперь точно считают его серьёзным претендентом на свой престол. 

\- И, добившись этого, он самым очевидным образом отбросил все обязательства перед престолом Камелота. Ведь мы пытаемся завоевать трон не ради него… Если, конечно, твои обязательства всё ещё связаны с твоей страной.

Артуру показалось, что его ударили по лицу. Он разжал пальцы, отпуская отцовскую руку, и отступил назад. 

\- Я не заслужил этого, - произнёс он спустя несколько мгновений. 

\- Артур, - тихонько позвал его Мерлин.

\- Чёрт побери, да замолчи уже! – закричал Артур, потому что ничего ему сейчас не хотелось меньше, чем утешений. На лице Утера по-прежнему отражались гнев и недоверие. 

Помедлив, Артур добавил:

\- Мерлин будет выполнять мои приказы. И я – наследный принц Камелота и твой слуга, пока ты не решишь иначе. Я не нарушал своих клятв. 

\- Тебе был отдан приказ. Вместо того, чтобы выполнить его, ты стоишь здесь, передо мной, и защищаешь предателя-чародея, который грозит смертью от твоего имени и обещает принести тебе другую корону.

\- Если для того, чтобы вернуть своё доверие, вам нужно, чтобы моя спина обагрилась кровью по вашему приказу, - да будет так, мой господин, - с горечью произнёс Артур. – Я не позволю Мерлину вмешаться. 

Он развернулся и зашагал к двери, схватив Мерлина за руку и увлекая его за собой. 

\- Я не собираюсь… - начал тот, но Артур прервал его:

\- Если ты меня любишь, ты не скажешь больше ни слова. 

Он встряхнул его, и Мерлин замолчал. Вдвоём они вышли в зал и захлопнули за собой двери.

\- А теперь ты пойдёшь в мои покои, запрёшься на засов и носа оттуда, чёрт тебя побери, не высунешь, пока я не вернусь, - велел Артур. 

\- Ты ведь шутишь, - опешил Мерлин.

\- Мне не нужны зрители во время порки. И даже не вздумай убивать стражу Камелота за то, что они следуют приказам!

\- Нет! Артур, это несправедливо! Ты же ничего не сделал….

\- Я не могу служить Камелоту, если король во мне сомневается! – Артур не выдержал и сорвался на крик. – Ты это понимаешь?! Ты стоишь там перед ним, и вдруг оказывается, что и сам ты, и твои магические силы подчиняются только мне, а не ему. Если я воспользуюсь ими, чтобы выказывать неповиновение его приказам, чего я стою? Чего я вообще могу стоить, если поставлю собственные решения выше решений короля?

\- Твои решения лучше, чем его.

\- Так это или нет – не имеет никакого значения! Два человека не могут править одновременно.

\- Хорошо, тогда давай вернёмся и скажем ему, что вместо тебя он может выпороть меня! Ведь это на меня он злится на самом деле…

\- Никто тебя не будет пороть! Чёрт побери, в любом случае, это ничего не даст, потому что ты не можешь указывать королю, кого он может выпороть, а кого нет.

Мерлин скрестил руки на груди:

\- Могу поставить всё, что угодно - он бы выбрал меня.

\- И я могу, - усмехнулся Артур. – Но меня он тоже не отпустит, так что хватит валять дурака. 

Он развернулся и зашагал прочь. Не успел он пройти и нескольких ярдов, как его нагнал Мерлин.

\- Я всё равно пойду с тобой, - сказал он. Мелькнувшее в его глазах упрямство давало понять, что это решение окончательное. 

Артур не стал спорить. Он постарался убедить себя, что поступает так вовсе не потому, что Мерлин сможет исцелить его с помощью своей магии, которая по-прежнему светилась в нём. Пока они спускались к караульному посту, её золотистые отблески плясали на низких сводах подземных переходов. 

В караулке им навстречу поднялся капитан и бросил беспокойный взгляд на Мерлина. 

\- Сторроу, мне положено шесть плетей, - сказал Артур и стиснул зубы, глядя в расширившиеся от удивления глаза. Его пороли и раньше, но с тех пор прошли годы. Ему было шестнадцать, когда это случилось в последний раз, и он ещё даже не был посвящён в рыцари. Тогда он напился и попытался влезть в окно леди Халдрен (за это ему полагалось бы провести день в колодках), но ошибся и вместо этого влез в окно к её юной невинной дочурке (а вот за это светили уже пожизненные супружеские узы). Ему повезло - за девицей присматривала глупая и бдительная родственница, которая сразу же подняла крик вместо того, чтобы подождать, пока Артур не приземлится на девичьем ложе. 

В тот раз отец захотел преподать ему хороший урок. Да и в этот раз тоже, решил Артур. Однако король не взял на себя труд подумать, какое впечатление это произведёт на его людей и как расценят это рыцари. А ведь теперь они решат, что, раз король так наказал принца, он может выпороть и их. По Сторроу уже было видно, как он расстроен. За последние несколько лет Артур дюжину раз вёл своих людей и этого капитана в битву. Они подчинялись его приказам, они жили и умирали с его именем на губах. 

\- Выбери человека, и пусть он накинет капюшон. Мне не нужно знать его имени. Мы спустимся к решётке, той, что в самом низу. Пусть он приходит туда немедленно, - распорядился Артур. 

Это было самое малое, что он мог сделать, чтобы облегчить им задачу. Он развернулся к двери и вышел, не собираясь дожидаться, чтобы его отвели к месту наказания под конвоем. 

Обычно нижние уровни подземелья использовались для тех, кому полагалось больше ударов, - воров и насильников. Решётка размещалась не в коридоре, а в маленькой каменной каморке, за толстой дверью, которая заглушала вопли. Разумеется, Сторроу сам спустился вниз. Он был хорошим человеком и не мог переложить такое бремя на кого-то другого. Однако он скрыл лицо под капюшоном, и поэтому все они могли притворяться дальше. 

Артур снял плащ, который дал ему Мерлин, и осторожно свернул красный с золотом шёлк, с чьим великолепием не могла сравниться никакая ткань, изготовленная человеческими руками. Затем он снял рубаху и нижнюю сорочку, отстегнул перевязь с ножнами и положил их на скамью в углу. Там же стояло ведро с тряпьём для уборки. Он обвязал несколько тряпок вокруг пояса, чтобы не испачкать штаны кровью. 

\- Я готов, - бросил он через плечо, подошёл к решётке и поднял руки.

Мерлин стоял рядом и мрачно следил за происходящим. Он всё ещё светился магией, её золотистые завитки вытягивались вперёд и жадно обвивали руки и ноги Артура, который ощущал их как тонкие и тёплые линии на коже.

У Сторроу дрожали руки, когда он приковывал Артура, и он бросал беспокойные взгляды на Мерлина.

Артур крепко стиснул железные прутья. 

\- Приступай, - велел он и приготовился к удару, не сводя глаз со стены. 

Однако удара не последовало. Вместо этого он услышал щелчок и сдавленный вскрик. Артур повернул голову и краем глаза увидел, что плеть оказалась в руках у Мерлина, его глаза неистово полыхают золотым светом, а Сторроу в ужасе прижался к стене.

\- Мерлин! 

\- Я не могу! Артур, я просто не могу!

Он извернулся в кандалах и наградил Мерлина разъярённым взглядом. 

\- Тогда уходи отсюда.

\- Нет! – дерзко ответил тот, но тут голос изменил ему. – Артур, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, я не могу позволить это… позволить ему…

В его голосе послышалось отчаяние. Он вцепился в плеть, и по ней золотом растеклась магия, подчёркивая её контуры в темноте подземелья. Его эмоции прокатились дрожью по телу Артура, который на мгновение ощутил свое тело натянутой тетивой. Не узнавая собственного голоса, он произнёс:

\- Тогда ты можешь сделать это сам.

Мерлин начал протестовать, но осёкся и замер, не отрывая от него безумного взгляда. Артур добавил:

\- Стражник, ты будешь стоять снаружи и засвидетельствуешь, что было шесть ударов. 

\- Да, сир, - ответил Сторроу дрогнувшим от волнения голосом и оказался за дверью едва ли не раньше, чем смолкли его слова. 

Прежде чем отступить назад, Мерлин тихо позвал Артура по имени и, словно давая неведомое обещание, провёл кончиками пальцев по его голой спине. 

Артур зажмурил глаза и прижался лбом к решётке. 

\- Начинай.

Плеть свистнула и опустилась на спину. Её источающий золотое сияние кончик обвил плечи и хлестнул по груди. Артура пронзила яркая вспышка боли, словно он с разбега бросился в ледяную воду, и за ней тут же накатило исцеляющее тепло магии. След от удара исчез, даже не успев появиться, оставив после себя только тягучее ощущение, зарождающееся внизу живота. Он задрожал и ещё сильнее стиснул прутья. Да он бы застонал в полный голос, если б не плотно сжатые зубы. Магия мягко ласкала его кожу, постепенно отступая. 

\- Артур, - позвал Мерлин. – Ты… это было…

\- Молчи, - хрипло выдохнул Артур, и тот замолчал. Вместо него заговорила плеть, и она прочертила ещё одну медленную, сладостную, огненную линию по его спине. Артур затолкал обратно в горло рвущийся наружу стон и по очереди прижался сначала одной, а потом другой щекой к благословенной прохладе железа. В его штанах член наливался кровью. 

Пот уже покрывал плечи и стекал по спине. В третий раз плеть соскользнула, зацепила бок и яростно обожгла сосок. Он выгнулся, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить молчание, пока магия остужала его тело после удара. Там, где прошлась плеть, остались слабо мерцающие, потихоньку исчезающие полосы. Соски пульсировали. Он открыл рот, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а из горла вырвался полувсхлип. Он хотел… хотел больше. Хотел, чтобы его обнимали руки Мерлина, чтобы его целовал рот Мерлина, чтобы язык Мерлина оставлял влажные следы на коже…

Четвёртый удар опалил грудь и ужалил в горло. Там выступила одна единственная капля крови, которая поползла вниз, на мгновение задержалась на ключице и, дрогнув, сорвалась. Вслед за этим его захлестнула волна исцеляющей магии, и у него всё-таки вырвался придушенный крик, отчаянный, почти звериный. И тут же, не давая времени передохнуть и успокоиться, обрушился пятый удар. Артур беспомощно дёрнулся, повис в кандалах и, потеряв всякий контроль, громко закричал. 

Мерлин замер. Побелевшими от напряжения пальцами Артур впился в прутья, пытаясь удержать себя на ногах и восстановить дыхание. Всё его тело, напряжённое и натянутое как струна, замерло в ожидании. Он ждал этого. Ждал следующего удара, вслед за которым нахлынет острое наслаждение. Он ждал, но ни того, ни другого всё не было, и наконец он в бешенстве выдохнул: 

\- Ну же, давай!

Плеть обвилась вокруг его бёдер и вокруг его члена, и он кончил, содрогаясь в ослепительном взрыве оргазма.

Когда он очнулся, всё плыло перед глазами, колени подгибались, а язык не слушался.

\- Скажи ему... – наконец удалось выговорить ему, - скажи ему, что все сделано. 

Послышался звук отворяющейся и вновь захлопывающейся двери и быстрые шаги удаляющегося Сторроу. 

\- Мерлин, проклятье, иди сюда сейчас же! 

И вот уже Мерлин был рядом, трясущимися пальцами развязывая его штаны и бесцеремонно сдёргивая их вниз, и Артур отчаянно стонал, цепляясь за решётку, пока Мерлин его трахал, прижимаясь сзади, а шёлковая ткань липла к покрытой потом спине. Мерлин всё ещё был одет, всё ещё…

Артур снова кончил и изо всех сил натянул цепи, чтобы удержаться на ногах, пока Мерлин вбивался в него, каждый рывок – жар и неистовый пламень, а затем беззвучно всхлипнул и прижался лбом к его плечу, кончая следом.

Чуть позже, когда он высвобождал запястья Артура из кандалов, у него всё ещё тряслись руки. Обернувшись, Артур схватил его, рванул к себе и начал целовать, запуская ладони в полуспущенные штаны, хватая за ягодицы и притягивая ещё ближе. Мерлин обнимал его так крепко и целовал так страстно, будто они только что не… и тут Артур обнаружил, что его дыхание опять учащается. 

\- Не здесь, - сказал он, разрывая объятие, и как-то неожиданно они оказались уже в его комнате, одежда перекочевала на пол, а Мерлин прижимался к нему с потрясённым видом. На мгновение Артур застыл, глядя в затуманенные, совершенно золотые глаза, и произнёс: - Да, правильно, так гораздо лучше. Затем он опрокинул его на кровать и навалился сверху.

***

Они так и не удосужились задёрнуть полог кровати. Всё было замечательно, пока Артура не разбудило бьющее прямо в лицо солнце. На столе стоял горшок с лечебной мазью, которого там раньше не было, а рядом лежала записка, написанная угловатым почерком Гаюса: "Для вашей спины, по королевскому приказу. Я решил, что вас лучше не будить". 

Артур с досадой подумал, что даже в этих двух коротких фразах Гаюсу удалось выразить своё неодобрение. 

\- Почему люди по ночам не могут держаться подальше от чужих спален? - пожаловался он Мерлину. 

Тот зевнул в ответ, тёплый и сонный, и ответил: 

\- Возвращайся в кровать.

\- Нет, поднимайся, - заявил Артур и запустил в него рубахой. – Тебе нужно завоевать корону. 

Эльфы собрались у посаженных вчера деревьев, которые за ночь так разрослись, что их ветви теперь смыкались друг с другом, образуя небольшую рощу. Дуб, усыпанный жёлудями, величественно возвышался над остальными шестью деревьями, а напротив него под тяжестью яблок склонялась яблоня. На омеле Верхаэна виднелись грозди белых ягод. Остальные деревья украшала только пышная листва. 

Элдрен произнёс:

\- Все семена взошли, но лишь три принесли плоды. Посадившие их могут войти в рощу и вернуться с теми дарами, которыми она их наградит. Лорд Верхаэн, Господин Летнего Предела, и Леди Риенлис, Госпожа Серебряной Смерти, вступите под священные своды. 

Верхаэн и Риенлис взялись за руки, вошли в кольцо деревьев и пропали из виду. Артур не понял, как это произошло: между стволов залегали тени, но на дворе стоял ясный день, да и никакого подлеска, который мог бы их скрыть, тоже не было. Тем не менее время шло, солнце медленно катилось по небосводу, а от них не было ни слуху, ни духу. 

Эльфы устраивались поудобнее – похоже, они приготовились к долгому ожиданию.  
Кто-то начал наигрывать незнакомые мелодии, некоторые принялись петь чистыми серебряными голосами, кто-то разложил на траве еду и напитки, а другие… Артур уставился, не веря своим глазам.

\- Они что?.. – запнулся Мерлин.

\- Именно то, - ответил Артур. – Хватит пялиться. 

Он схватил Мерлина за шкирку и утащил в один из только что разбитых шатров. Некоторое время спустя к ним присоединилась Моргана. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросила она вполголоса. 

\- В порядке, - сказал он, чувствуя себя неловко. Это ощущение только усилилось, когда она, прищурившись, окинула его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом. 

– Что, больше никаких лекций? – добавил он, пытаясь переменить тему.

Она вздохнула, взглянув на Мерлина, который разговаривал с Гвен в другом конце шатра.

\- Для лекций же слишком поздно. Вчера вечером после ужина мне удалось ещё немного поговорить с Дианис. Вы не сможете победить.

Артур фыркнул.

\- По-моему, мы неплохо держались, а ты всё ещё…

\- Не глупи. От вас тут ничего не зависит. Победителя выбирает совет, куда входят старейшины эльфийских домов.

Артур замолчал.

\- Соревнования – это что-то вроде смотрин. Чтобы показать Двору, что вы достойны короны. Шансов получить корону Двора у вас не больше, чем у любого рыцаря, который победит тебя на турнире здесь, в Камелоте, получить престол твоего отца. О да, – добавила она нетерпеливо, заметив, что он хочет возразить, - соревнования имеют значение: правитель эльфов должен быть могущественным волшебником и рядом с ним должен быть сильный воин, чтобы его не убили в первой же стычке. Он также должен получить благословение Священной рощи. Но если только Мерлин не явится оттуда с короной на голове, скипетром в одной руке и державой в другой, Совет ни за что не выберет его, пока у них есть Ардхиэль. 

Артур открыл было рот и закрыл его, не зная, что сказать. Потом он опустился на стул. 

\- Хочешь выпить? – сладким голосом спросила Моргана и налила ему кубок вина. Артур угрюмо принял его и осушил одним глотком. Затем ему пришло в голову, что если бы Мерлин выиграл… Если бы он выиграл, ему пришлось бы уехать и жить в эльфийском королевстве со своими подданными. 

\- Ну, - протянул Артур, немного повеселев, - мы победили их лучших воинов и волшебников – это уже неплохо.

\- Рада, что ты согласен с ценой, которую за это заплатил.

\- Что за цена?

\- Мерлин, конечно, - холодно ответила она. – Неужели ты думаешь, что Утер позволит ему остаться в Камелоте после всего, что произошло?

Она взмахнула рукой в сторону Мерлина, и Артур невольно обернулся: тот ярко светился в полумраке шатра, его глаза и кожа мерцали, в волосах, казалось, запутались солнечные зайчики. Чуть изменились очертания тощих, длинных рук и ног, и его обычная неуклюжесть внезапно сложилась в еле уловимую грацию оленя. С неприятным изумлением Артур заметил, что даже уши его вроде бы заострились. 

\- Он стал похож на настоящего эльфа, - сказала Моргана. - Даже если бы вы оба не устроили такого грандиозного представления, Мерлину нет места в Камелоте, пока здесь правит Утер. Зато теперь, когда ты помог ему раскрыть свои силы, ему найдётся место среди эльфов, - это прозвучало очень слабым утешением. – Конечно, вряд ли Утер позволит тебе когда-нибудь его навестить, но хотя бы… 

\- Замолчи, - резко перебил Артур.

Она изобразила удивление. Видят боги, у этой женщины не было ни капли милосердия.

\- О, так тебя это волнует? Какая жалость. Всё это время ты вёл себя так, словно не имел совершенно ничего против того, чтоб отослать Мерлина прочь, в неизвестность, и разлучить его со всеми, кто ему дорог. И ради чего? Ради того, чтобы раз в год сберечь для королевства лишнюю дюжину лошадей и немного золота. 

Чувствуя, как всё в груди леденеет, Артур поднял на неё глаза. Даже не думая уступать, она наградила его холодным и выжидающим взглядом в ответ. Сжав кулаки, он поднялся:

\- Проклятье, Моргана…

\- Не очень хорошее начало. Итак, ты будешь меня слушать или нет?

Артур замолчал, стиснув кулаки ещё сильнее. 

\- Хорошо, - резко произнёс он. – Я прошу прощения. Я должен был к тебе прислушаться. А теперь, чёрт побери, помоги мне.

\- Ну наконец-то, - с удовлетворением произнесла Моргана. - Гвен, Мерлин, мы скоро вернёмся, - она повысила голос, чтобы её услышали на другом конце шатра, а затем снова обратилась к Артуру: - Пойдём со мной, и не забывай глубокомысленно кивать в подходящие моменты.

Она повела его к соседнему шатру, где в одиночестве сидел Утер. Артур замедлил шаг, но Моргана обогнала его, нырнула прямо внутрь и нетерпеливо поманила за собой. Утер начал что-то говорить, но она тут же перебила: 

\- Ты должен меня выслушать. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Мерлин выиграл корону. 

\- Нельзя? – после секундного замешательства спросил король. В голосе его послышались опасные нотки. 

\- Именно так,- кивнула Моргана. – Мы не должны позволить эльфам забрать его.

\- Если ты воображаешь, что он может остаться здесь… - начал было Утер. 

\- Неужели вы оба не поняли, что он сделал вчера с дубом? Все эльфы обладают магией, именно так они вырастили свои деревья. Но величайшим из них подчиняются особые силы: иногда это природные стихии, а иногда, как в случае Мерлина, - само время. Ему удалось подчинить себе течение времени.

\- Одно волшебство или другое – никакой разницы, – отрезал Утер. – Мы можем подождать, пока дубы вырастут естественным путём. 

\- Я говорю не о том, чтобы вырастить столетнее дерево за день. Что, если проделать подобный трюк со стенами неприятельской крепости?

Артур увидел, что эти слова заставили его отца задуматься. И это было неудивительно, потому что поддерживать крепостные стены в надлежащем состоянии было постоянной головной болью: раствор, скрепляющий кладку, размывался дождями, плющ и мох крошили камень. В стенах, оставленных без внимания даже на год, появлялись трещины. Десятилетия хватило бы для того, чтобы начали разрушаться башни и бойницы. Сто лет… Сто лет – и от внешних укреплений остались бы одни руины. 

\- Если он может проделать такое с жёлудем, он может сделать то же самое с пшеницей, - неожиданно произнёс Артур. – Засейте поле, и с его помощью зерно вызреет за пять минут. Можно добывать провиант для армии прямо на марше, для этого потребуется лишь малая часть наших запасов. 

Моргана кивнула.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему они внезапно стали проявлять к нему такое дружелюбие? – спросила она у Утера. – Такими силами выигрываются не состязания, а войны. Даже если ему не достанется корона, эльфы захотят забрать его с собой. Им ни за что не захочется оставить подобную силу в руках смертных. Может быть, они даже желают ему победы и короны, чтобы сохранить его дар для самих себя. Наша дань в сравнении с его возможностями не стоит и ломаного гроша. 

Глядя на Утера, разрывающегося между своей ненавистью к магии и жаждой власти, Артур внезапно понял, какой опасной женщиной на самом деле была Моргана. 

\- Вот и всё, - сказала она, когда они покинули королевский шатёр.- Теперь всё зависит от тебя: просто постарайся обойтись без глупых подвигов, пока вы будете в роще, и, возможно, тебе удастся провести остаток жизни, не страдая от одиночества и тоски. 

\- Будто бы я… – возмущённо начал Артур, но тут они вернулись в его шатёр, Мерлин взглянул на него и просиял улыбкой, и внезапно сердце глухо ударилось в рёбра, а горло сдавило так, что он не мог продолжать.

-Ты что-то хотел сказать? – поинтересовалась Моргана.

\- Ничего. То есть я хотел сказать спасибо. 

***

Усталые, но довольные, Верхаэн и Риенлис вышли из Рощи два часа спустя. Верхаэн осторожно сжимал в руках золотую державу, украшенную жемчугом и алыми драгоценными камнями, пылающими так, словно в них были заключены солнечные лучи. Пока эльфийские старейшины изучали её, среди эльфов прокатился низкий одобрительный шёпот. Затем Элдрен поднялся и произнёс:

\- Ардхиэль, принц Беззвёздной Ночи, и Дианис, рыцарь Теней и Сумерек, вы можете войти в Священную рощу.

Ещё два часа прошли в ожидании, потом ещё два, и ещё. Солнце достигло зенита и начало клониться вниз. Когда Артур уже стал опасаться, что им придётся продолжить состязания завтра, Дианис и Ардхиэль вернулись из рощи. Эльф выглядел усталым и тяжело опирался на свою спутницу. Дианис вскинула вверх руку, и эльфы разразились радостными криками. Она держала серебряную диадему с бледно-зелёными камнями. 

Эльфы чрезвычайно оживились. Вино полилось рекой, в воздухе зазвучали поздравления, а кое-кто из знати уже кланялся Ардхиэлю и поднимал свой кубок в честь Дианис. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Артуру немедленно захотелось отправиться в рощу и вернуться оттуда во главе целой армии и с горностаевой мантией на плечах… если бы не бесконечное облегчение, написанное у Мерлина на лице, и не тоненький завиток магии, который, незаметно для него самого, обвился вокруг запястья Артура, едва касаясь кожи.

\- Ну что, пошли, - сказал Артур, взял его за руку и шагнул вперёд, многозначительно глядя на Элдрена. Радостная шумиха вокруг притихла, эльфы косились на них с неодобрением, а кто-то даже пробормотал, что такое позволять нельзя. Но никто не посмел возразить открыто, и Элдрен холодно произнёс:

\- Эмрис, Повелитель Былого и Грядущего, и Артур, Принц Камелота, вы можете вступить под священные своды. 

Мерлин поднял низко склонившуюся ветку рябины, Артур раздвинул заросли боярышника, и они вошли в рощу. В то же мгновение все доносившиеся сзади звуки смолкли, и Артур обнаружил, что вокруг них сгущается лесная чаща. Они начали пробираться между деревьями. Спустя некоторое время в нём окрепла уверенность, что они идут уже довольно долго и должны были пройти рощу насквозь. Однако Артур не испытывал беспокойства. Он крепко сжимал тёплую ладонь Мерлина, а на его бедре неслышно пел свою звенящую песню Экскалибур. 

Наконец лес поредел, и они вышли на опушку к подножию белёсого пологого холма. Поднявшись на вершину, они увидели одинокое дерево, впившееся корнями в сухую каменистую почву, сквозь которую пробивались первые, по-весеннему зелёные побеги травы. Когда-то в дерево ударила молния, и его ствол почернел. 

Артур повернулся к Мерлину и замер. 

Мерлин изменился. Может быть, он стал выглядеть старше. Хоть на его лице и не было следов морщин, в глазах отражались годы, целые столетья. Он улыбнулся и мягко произнёс:

\- Мой король.

Артур внезапно понял, что изменился и он сам. Центр тяжести его тела немного сместился, словно у него прибавилось мышц на груди и плечах. Он знал, что так должно будет случиться с годами. 

И ещё он ощущал вес короны. 

\- Мы уже были здесь, не так ли? - медленно обратился он к своему советнику.

\- Нет, не думаю, - ответил Мерлин. – Но мы придём сюда потом. Это место едино для всех миров и для всех времён, поэтому здесь можно побывать лишь однажды. 

\- Значит, всё предрешено?

Но ещё до того, как слова смолкли на его губах, Артур знал, что это не так. Перед ним был новый выбор, которого он ещё не сделал, и он мог отказаться. Они могли спуститься с холма и уйти отсюда прежними, повернуть вспять и вернуться на путь своей прошлой судьбы. 

Мерлин стиснул его руку в ожидании. Артур понял, что Мерлин уже сделал свой выбор. Он сделал его задолго до того, как они поднялись на этот белый холм, и не изменит его уже никогда. Что бы Артур ни выбрал в этой роще, он по-прежнему будет его любить и служить ему. В его голове проносились смутные картины, словно отголоски детских воспоминаний или рассказанных кем-то историй. Маг у его плеча, помогающий построить королевство. Близкий друг. Звонкий голос в темноте. Их ждал смертный удел, и все те решения, которые мог позволить себе принять смертный король. Их ждали проведённые украдкой ночи, тайны, сладкое томление, но здесь им предлагался иной выбор. Выбор странный, но не менее правильный. 

Артур глубоко вздохнул, повернулся и взял вторую руку Мерлина в свою. Он произнёс его имя - всё, что ему нужно было сказать вслух - и поцеловал его, закрепляя их совместную клятву. Затем они покатились по нежной весенней траве, снова юные, и Артур попытался расстегнуть на нём одежду неловкими от нахлынувшей страсти пальцами. Мерлин задрожал и столь же энергично и безрезультатно набросился на него, всхлипывая раз за разом, словно малейших прикосновений Артура было достаточно, чтобы привести его в исступление. 

\- Проще сделать это магией, - пробормотал Артур, уткнувшись ему в шею. Он напряженно пытался сообразить, сможет ли оторваться от поцелуев, чтобы стащить с Мерлина рубаху, и так ли необходимо сначала снять сапоги. 

Кататься по траве со спущенными до колен штанами было неудобно, но всё равно замечательно. Затем они решили, что сапоги всё-таки надо снять, и оторвались друг от друга ровно настолько, чтобы успеть раздеться. Артур бросил свою рубаху на землю и, тяжело дыша, босой стоял под деревом, а перед ним был обнажённый Мерлин с алыми от поцелуев губами. Они опустились на землю, и весенний луг расстелился под ними пышной периной из свежей зелени. Одуряющее пахло смятой травой. Артур стиснул Мерлина в объятиях, запустил пальцы в его волосы, жадно глотая воздух, и тот крепко обнял его в ответ. Не в силах оторваться, он снова и снова целовал его рот, его нос, щёки и, наконец, нелепые острые уши. В этот момент Мерлин очень интересным образом всхлипнул, промычал его имя, а затем проделал несколько весьма примечательных вещей с помощью своих пальцев.

\- Боги, - простонал Артур, прижимаясь своим лбом к его лбу. Глаза у Мерлина были плотно зажмурены, и Артур чувствовал, что тот улыбается, причём, он был уверен, улыбается самым что ни на есть идиотским образом. Но он так и не смог ничего сказать по этому поводу, потому что Мерлин принялся нежно скользить большим пальцем по головке члена, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, вверх и вниз, медленно и сладко. От того, как легко, чуть ли не обыденно Мерлин ласкал их обоих одновременно, смыкая вокруг них мокрые, блестящие пальцы, Артура захлестнуло ощущение близости. Он тяжело дышал, приоткрыв рот и не в силах разлепить ресниц. 

\- Ох, - выдохнул Мерлин, и его голос дрогнул. Он коснулся губами подбородка Артура, уткнулся носом в его щёку, а затем прикоснулся влажными пальцами к его губам, не прекращая двигать другой рукой. Артур облизал их и забрал в рот, и их губы встретились, чтобы разделить этот вкус. Солнце припекало обнаженную кожу. 

Перед самым концом, когда оргазм был так близко, что это было почти невыносимо, Артур простонал имя Мерлина, подгоняя его. Он прикусил его пальцы, потом губу – и тут его накрыло. Мерлин обвил рукой его шею; Артур судорожно прижал его к себе и громко застонал прямо ему в рот, взлетая вместе с ним всё выше и выше и выше. 

Глотая воздух и с трудом приходя в себя, Артур откинулся на землю, увлекая за собой Мерлина. Они лежали, не размыкая тесных объятий. В воздухе кружились маленькие белые лепестки, они оседали на их разгорячённой коже и пахли как летние розы. От скалы чуть ниже по склону доносилось журчание родника, спускающегося по холму. Над их головами мёртвые ветви дерева дрогнули и начали одеваться пышной листвой и цветами. 

\- Не подумай, что я жалуюсь, но это мало походило на испытание, - сонно произнёс Артур некоторое время спустя, сдувая лепестки с волос Мерлина. Тот лежал, свернувшись калачиком у него под боком и положив голову ему на плечо. – Где мы возьмём этот дар, который должны принести обратно? 

\- Хмм, - протянул Мерлин и через мгновение поднялся на ноги. 

Артур протестующе замычал и сделал слабую попытку схватить его за руку, чтобы уложить обратно. В конце концов он сел и проводил взглядом Мерлина, который подошёл к дереву и опустился на колени у его расщеплённого, высохшего ствола. Затем он протянул руку, что-то достал и вернулся со своей добычей - обычной крестьянской чашкой, грубо вырезанной из дерева. 

\- Не похоже не корону, да? – сказал Мерлин. – Даже жалко. 

Артур взял чашку и покрутил её в руках. Это была самая обычная чашка, безо всяких украшений. Края у неё сточились от старости. Он с радостью отметил, что она совершенно не походила ни на корону, ни даже на изукрашенную драгоценными камнями державу, отдал её обратно Мерлину и с напускным равнодушием пожал плечами. 

\- Сойдёт и это. Всё равно из тебя получился бы отвратительный король.

Мерлин бросил на него возмущённый взгляд. Артур снова растянулся на траве. 

\- А теперь, раз уж ты собираешься снова вернуться к обязанностям моего слуги, можешь принести мне воды, - добавил он, ужасно довольный собой. 

\- Какой же ты нахал, - ответил Мерлин, но всё равно пошёл и наполнил чашку из родника. Вода была ледяной и сладковатой на вкус, и Артур осушил всё до капли. Затем отставил чашку в сторону и распластал Мерлина на земле. 

\- А нам не нужно?.. – успел тот произнести, прежде чем Артур его поцеловал. 

\- Не вижу ни единой причины, почему мы не можем немного подождать. 

***

Обратная дорога оказалась короче. Только они вошли в лес – и уже выходили из-под его сводов, крепко держась за руки. Закатное солнце окрасило листья дуба над их головами в алый цвет. Эльфы не обратили на них особенного внимания, они окружили остальных кандидатов, беседуя друг с другом и выражая своё почтение Ардхиэлю. Даже Элдрен стоял спиной к деревьям. Большинство камелотской знати тоже было занято разговорами. 

По крайней мере, Гвен и Моргана всё ещё ждали их около шатра Артура и устремились навстречу, когда они вышли из рощи. 

\- С вами всё в порядке? – с тревогой спросила Гвен, предлагая Артуру воды. Он не хотел пить и отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Почему вы так задержались? – разумеется, поинтересовалась Моргана. 

Артур свирепо взглянул на неё, а затем, когда Элдрен наконец-то обернулся в их сторону, положил ладонь на рукоять Экскалибура, на тот случай, если кому-нибудь из эльфов вздумается отпустить ехидные комментарии по поводу их дара. 

\- Мы нашли вот это, - сказал Мерлин, протягивая чашку. 

Кровь отхлынула от лица Элдрена. Некоторое время ничего нельзя было разобрать из-за разразившегося гвалта. 

Когда они снова собрались на пир в тронном зале, все эльфы перешёптывались между собой и выглядели бледными и встревоженными.

\- Какой же ты всё-таки идиот, - не особенно таясь, заметила Моргана Артуру. – Ну почему ты просто не принёс камень?

\- Это всего лишь дурацкая деревянная посудина! – прошипел Артур. – Откуда я мог знать, что она окажется каким-то таинственным эльфийским сокровищем. Может, это и не так, - добавил он, бросив взгляд на чашку, которая вместе с державой и диадемой покоилась на столе перед эльфийским троном. Она выглядела совершенно неуместно на фоне богато расшитой скатерти, драгоценных украшений и сверкающего трона. – Может, она просто похожа на... 

\- …магический Грааль, который они потеряли тысячу лет назад, - закончила за него Моргана. 

\- Чёрт побери, Моргана! Тебе просто нравится блистать своими тонкими замечаниями или ты можешь сказать что-то полезное?

\- Уверена, тебе понравится быть королевой, как только ты привыкнешь к своей роли.

\- Разве ещё не пришло время выдать её замуж за какого-нибудь лорда из очень отдалённых земель? – обратился Артур к усевшемуся во главе стола отцу. – Который заткнёт её… за пояс, - мрачно добавил он, глядя на Моргану. 

\- Прекратите, оба, - велел Утер. – Вы переходите все границы. Артур никогда не женится на мальчишке, даже если эльфы окажутся настолько безумны, чтобы просить об этом. 

Он нарочито подчеркнул последние слова, смерив неприязненным взглядом приближающегося Элдрена. В ответ тот изобразил вежливое удивление. 

\- Лорд Эмрис и принц уже женаты: те, кто вступает в Рощу Семи Деревьев и покидает её, держась за руки, связаны на всю жизнь. 

\- Что? – переспросил Утер.

Среди камелотской знати поднялся шум. Моргана уставилась на Элдрена широко распахнутыми глазами. Это немного утешило Артура – по крайней мере, этого она тоже не знала. Мерлин пододвинулся чуть ближе к Артуру, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от короля. 

Не обращая внимания на всеобщее смятение, Элдрен произнёс:

\- Лорд Эмрис, выйди вперёд вместе со своим избранником. 

Они вышли и встали перед троном рядом с Ардхиэлем, Дианис, Верхаэном и Риенлис. Затем главы эльфийских домов, по одному от каждого из тринадцати столов, выступили вперёд, держа в руках по цветку. Элдрен указал на стол с расположенными на нём дарами и сказал:

\- Роща явила свои благословения. Время решать, кто будет призван на Летний Трон.

Один из лордов, тот, который сидел за столом Верхаэна, тотчас бросил свой цветок к его ногам. Другая леди бросила цветок Ардхиэлю. Остальные же просто стояли, не двигаясь. Одиннадцать эльфов смотрели на стол с тремя дарами, словно не в силах сделать тяжёлый выбор. Затем леди Солирис неожиданно улыбнулась и бросила свой маленький золотой цветок к ногам Мерлина. 

Артур взглянул на неё с ужасом. Магическая чашка или нет, но никто из них, пребывая в здравом уме, не мог желать, чтобы Мерлин стал их королём. Однако остальные эльфы стояли вокруг с мрачными лицами, и никто даже не шелохнулся, чтобы сделать что-то полезное, например, позвать к несчастной женщине лекаря. 

Одна высокая леди с фиолетовыми глазами и пепельными волосами, к счастью, пребывавшая во вменяемом состоянии, воскликнула: "Нет! Да простит меня Богиня, но я не отдам нашу землю во владение несовершеннолетнему мальчишке, выросшему среди смертных. Это будет гибель для всех нас" и бросила цветок Ардхиэлю. Другой лорд произнёс, медленно и словно нехотя: "Он набрал силу", и веточка с голубыми цветами полетела к ногам Мерлина. "Он не прожил и одной жизни смертного," – возразил на это следующий лорд, бросая свой цветок эльфийскому принцу.

Голоса ещё четырёх разделились поровну между Мерлином и Ардхиэлем. Артур успокоил себя, что у Ардхиэля по-прежнему было на один голос больше, и если только трое оставшихся не выберут Мерлина…

Но затем следующий лорд помедлил и отдал свой цветок Верхаэну. Раздался тихий и вроде как презрительный шёпот, словно он сделал трусливый выбор, и осталось только двое: высокий рыжеволосый эльф, чья шея была испещрена золотыми блёстками, и одна из тех немногочисленных леди, которые даже среди эльфов выглядели немного старыми. В уголках её глаз виднелся еле заметный узор тоненьких морщинок, кожа была тёмно-орехового цвета, и, хотя её волосы были всё ещё черны, в них вплетались серебристые нити. Она держала маленький бутон белой розы. 

Рыжеволосый эльф взглянул на неё, поклонился и бросил свой алый цветок Мерлину, сравняв счёт: пять у Ардхиэля, пять у Мерлина и два у Верхаэна. 

Женщина стояла в молчании, переводя взгляд с Мерлина на Ардхиэля, будто бы разумный человек мог иметь хоть какие-нибудь сложности с таким выбором. Артур крепко стиснул ладонь Мерлина. Он не собирался его отпускать. Он понял, что ещё до слов Элдрена уже каким-то образом знал, что они связаны друг с другом, и связаны крепче, чем это мог сделать любой закон или королевский указ. Он чувствовал это так, словно у него под кожей, по венам струилась радостная благодать. Он уже ни за что на свете не отказался бы от Мерлина, но последовать за ним и бросить Камелот, свой дом, свой народ… 

Затем леди тихо промолвила: "Я помню то время, когда Чаша покинула нас". Она протянула руку и выпустила розу. Бутон распустилась, мягко приземлившись у ног Мерлина. 

По рядам эльфов пронёсся глубокий вздох, и в зале воцарилась полная тишина. 

Элдрен еле слышно сказал:

\- Лорд Эмрис, ты призван на Летний Трон. 

Он поклонился Мерлину, отступил в сторону и указал на трон. 

Мерлин не сдвинулся с места. Он вцепился в руку Артура, а его магия отчаянно обвилась золотистыми петлями вокруг его запястья, словно они были намертво связаны друг с другом, словно расставанье вырвет их души, оставив пустые телесные оболочки. 

Его глаза сияли, их наполняло золото, небесная лазурь и паника, но подо всем этим Артур увидел эльфийского короля, такого, каким Мерлин может стать: он будет повелевать магией так же естественно, как дышать; время будет ускорять и замедлять свой бег, покорное его воле; он станет так далёк от всего человеческого. Так далёк от Артура… Ему хотелось умолять Мерлина сказать "нет", отказаться от трона, _остаться с ним_.

Его скрутил приступ ненависти к самому себе, к своему эгоизму. Ведь он сам привёл сюда Мерлина, он сам толкал его всё дальше и дальше, заставляя их обоих упиваться силой, волшебством и своими мелкими победами. Моргана была права: он поставил на кон всё, что было у Мерлина, и ничего, что принадлежало ему. Если Мерлин сейчас попросит его уйти с ним, он просто не имеет права отказаться. Это будет только справедливо – оставить всё, что у него есть, всех, кого он знал. Ведь то же самое он уже потребовал у Мерлина. 

Мерлин обернулся и посмотрел на него. Артур расправил плечи и приготовился встретить его просьбу достойно. Он старался не смотреть на отца и не думать о своих клятвах. Его сердце разрывалось от чувства вины. И в то же время он знал, что не заставит Мерлина расплачиваться за то, что сейчас произойдёт.

Мерлин потёр щёку. Артур поймал его взгляд и заставил себя улыбнуться, хотя он чувствовал, что его губы дрожат. Внезапно Мерлин притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Артур услышал, как отцовские придворные зашептались, кто-то от потрясения, кто-то - снедаемый нездоровым интересом, но ему было всё равно. Он погладил Мерлина по щеке и поцеловал его в ответ, а потом прошептал: 

\- Всё в порядке. Мерлин, всё будет в порядке.

Мерлин закрыл глаза и прижался к нему, тяжело дыша, затем выпрямился и медленно произнёс:

\- Да. Так и _будет_.

Артур взглянул на него в недоумении, а тот обернулся к Элдрену и спросил:

\- Когда у эльфов наступает совершеннолетие?

\- По истечении срока одной смертной жизни, - осторожно ответил Элдрен.

\- Как раз подходит, - сказал Мерлин и вскинул руку. Серебряная диадема, украшенная драгоценными камнями, поднялась со стола и медленно приплыла к нему по воздуху. Он повернулся и протянул её Ардхиэлю. 

\- Ты согласен быть моим регентом, пока я не достигну совершеннолетия? 

Ардхиэль в растерянности взглянул на Дианис. Кажется, она чуть-чуть, еле заметно улыбнулась. 

\- Пожалуйста? – добавил Мерлин с умоляющими нотками в голосе, и Артур чудом удержался, чтобы не стукнуть его – ты не должен выпрашивать, чтобы кто-то согласился принять на себя высокую честь регентства. С другой стороны, колени Артура дрожали от радости и облегчения, так что, возможно, самым безопасным вариантом было просто закрыть на это глаза. 

***

Летний Двор покидал Камелот. Трон испарился, как только Мерлин возложил диадему на голову Ардхиэля, и эльфы один за другим исчезали в коридорах, входы в которые закрывались прямо за ними. Местные придворные, хмурясь, тоже расходились из главного зала, на лицах у них было написано лёгкое замешательство, словно они пытались вспомнить ответ на какую-то загадку. 

Артур стоял у окна в своих покоях. Волшебный свет позднего лета постепенно исчезал, и стены снова становились надёжно-серыми. Артур смотрел на выцветающие краски и думал, что не будет по ним тосковать. Вокруг воцарились тишина и покой, словно замок выпустил долго сдерживаемый вздох. Артур обнаружил, что он с удовольствием предвкушает, как завтра утром его ждёт обычная тренировка, днём, возможно, охота, а вечером… 

Он обернулся и посмотрел на Мерлина, который копошился в комнате, прибирая вещи, как будто не мог просто разложить их по местам с помощью магии. Ему пришло в голову, что, может быть, тому нравилось делать что-нибудь и обычным способом. Каким-то образом Мерлин даже стал меньше походить на эльфов: кончики его ушей снова стали круглыми, а глаза вернули себе более привычный голубой цвет. 

\- Ты делаешь это специально?

Мерлин замер. Артур указал ему на зеркало.

\- Что? – он взглянул на своё отражение. – О нет, не специально, - он нахмурился и добавил: - Мне кажется, я просто… чувствую себя человеком. 

\- В таком случае, продолжай. Может быть, уже лет через десять или около того мой отец преодолеет своё желание придушить тебя. 

\- На самом деле на этот счёт у меня есть план.

\- У тебя есть план? – скептически переспросил Артур.

\- Ну, на самом деле это… вроде как план Морганы, - смутился Мерлин. 

\- О Боги.

\- Но я думаю, что это хорошая идея!

\- Кого мы собираемся завоевать? – у Артура было нехорошее предчувствие. 

\- Я предпочитаю думать об этом в иных терминах… например, принести мир? 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Артур. – Кому мы собираемся принести мир?

\- Ну… Всем. На самом деле, - добавил он поспешно, - она очень точно заметила, что оставить кого-нибудь без внимания – всё равно, что напрашиваться на дополнительные войны, и…

\- …И ты, вероятно, понравишься моему отцу, если завоюешь для него весь Альбион.

\- Вообще-то я думал - для тебя, - сказал Мерлин. Его взгляд смягчился и засиял золотом. Артур пересёк комнату и поцеловал его, нежно проведя большим пальцем по щеке. Спустя минуту Мерлин тихонько кашлянул.

\- Я рассчитываю, что это займёт некоторое время. В конце концов, объединить весь Альбион… - он подчеркнул слово "объединить". 

\- Срок одной смертной жизни, - произнёс Артур. – А потом? Ты уйдёшь к ним?

Его сердце сжалось от счастья и печали одновременно. Он был рад за Мерлина, рад, что тот продолжит жить после того, как его самого не станет. И в то же время он отчаянно радовался, что по истечении всего одной человеческой жизни ему самому не придётся узнать, каково это – жить без этого яркого, полыхающего в груди чувства. 

Мерлин помедлил и неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Срок одной смертной жизни – и потом… _мы_ уйдём. 

Артур посмотрел на него в недоумении, и Мерлин мягко добавил:

\- Ты выпил из Грааля, Артур.

Артур не думал об этом раньше, хотя привкус выпитой воды до сих пор холодил его рот, а губы помнили прикосновение чаши, старой и такой настоящей. Он простоял несколько долгих мгновений, держа в ладонях лицо Мерлина, и посмотрел в окно на свою землю. Теперь это была его земля, он должен всеми силами вести её к процветанию, а потом его ждали ещё одни владения.

\- И ты будешь моим королём? 

Он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало скептически, однако в глубине души чувствовал жадное удовлетворение при мысли о том, что Мерлин всегда будет рядом, в любой стране, в любом месте и в любое время. 

Мерлин медленно улыбнулся и потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем. В его сверкающих глазах отражалась точно такая же жажда обладания.

\- Это будет справедливо, - выговорил он, прижимаясь губами к шее Артура и покрывая её лёгкими поцелуями. – После того, как ты будешь моим королём.

\- Разумно, - выдохнул Артур. – Но всё равно я не буду твоей королевой, - добавил он, просто чтобы внести окончательную ясность. 

Мерлин уклончиво хмыкнул. Он поднёс к губам запястье Артура и поцеловал его, проведя кончиком языка вдоль бьющегося пульса. Сверкающие магические завитки радостно закрутились вокруг артуровской ладони, обвили его пальцы словно золотые кольца и заскользили вверх по руке, переплетаясь друг с другом.

\- Мерлин, - с нажимом произнёс Артур, стараясь звучать твёрдо, но безбожно, безбожно проигрывая. 

Мерлин лишь усмехнулся и поцеловал его ещё раз, увлекая в сторону кровати. 

FIN


End file.
